Summer Love
by marebear11
Summary: Gabriella Montez's family owns a landscaping bussiness. So far, Gabriella's summer experince has sucked. Will that change when her family gets new clients? What will happen when her brothers try to stop the budding romance? Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Gabriella!" My mother called. I groaned and put the pillow over my head. I was trying to drown out the sound of her voice. I didn't want to wake up. It was 7:30 on a Saturday morning. Wouldn't you be sleeping right now? It is normal for me to be getting up around this time. Ever since my father died when I was 14, I had to take a job in his landscaping bussiness with my two older brothers. At 18 years old, I have nothing better to do but mow some rich family's lawn. Spectacular!

"Gabriella Joy Montez, you get up right now! Your going to be late!" My mother yelled. She never gives up does she? Reluctantly, I got up. I decided not to worry about the shower since I would come back sweaty and stinky anyway. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I smelled food she was cooking. Mmm bacon. I reached my hand to grab a piece, but it was slapped away. Bacon...here I come.

"Mommyy," I whined, "can't I have just on little piece?" I asked politely. I make a cute little face. She has to say yes. She can't resist this face.

"No. Maybe if you'd gotten up earlier." I can't believe she resissted the face! That has never happened before. I must be losing my little kid cuteness. I started pouting at her. "Oh, alright. Take _one_ piece." I smiled. I still got it. "You have to get going now. You don't want to make a bad impression on your new clients." She added. New clients? This should be fun. I give her a kiss on the cheek and head out the door.

I walked out the door to see my two brothers Ricky and Johnny outside loading the truck. They were the ones that helped me out. I stated helping them load the truck, and we were on our way.

Our drive to the place was only a few minutes. It was practically 2 blocks away. It was a nice quiet neighborhood. We pulled up to a nice two story house. It was about the same siz as our house. We all got out of the car and unloaded the tools.

"Gabi, could you tell them that we're here?" My brother Ricky asked. I shrugged.

"Sure." I got the easy job. All I had to do was knock on the door and tell them not to let out thier pets or small children. I walked up the steps rung the doorbell and knocked twice. About a minute later someone one answered.

"Yes?" A voice said. I turned around and was speechless. He was a teenage god. He had sandy brown hair and piercing baby blue eyes. The best part was that he was shirtless. Man oh man was he built. My voice was suddenly caught in my throat and I couldn't say anything. Why did he have to be so hot? "is there something worng?" I must've looked stupid.

"I-I'm h-here from the landscaping company." I managed to get out. His chest was glistening with sweat. I hear some sort of buzzing noise. Oops! That's him talking again. "I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked embarrassed.

"I said my parents aren't home, but they told me to take care of the questions."

"Oh, well here is the sheet you need to fill out." I handed it to him. I can feel his eyes staring at me. I'm not going to look at him.

"Thanks." He says. "I'll fill this out and get it back to you guys before you leave."

"Ok." I turn and start walking away without looking at him. I must look like a total dork. Why oh why did this house have to have a hot person living in it?

I shook off my embarrassment and got to work. I found that my brothers had finished their part of the job. All that was left was the mowing. "Gabi, we're gonna go get some food. Call us when your done." Johnny said as I nodded. I should've known that they would leave me with the biggest job. They hopped in the truck and drove off as I started the mower. I mowed the entire yard in about 30 min. Amazing how my brothers _still_ hadn't come back. I pushed the mower until it was in the front yard. Taking a seat on the porch, I sighed. I couldn't call them, since I was a genius and left my cell phone in the car. There was nothing to do. I started to kick the little pebbles on the ground. This is _so_ fun.

"Hey." A voice greeted me from behind. I turned around and saw the boy from before. Sadly, he had a shirt on.

"Hi." I replied. I have to stay casual. He handed my the questionair, and I said thank you.

"So, your number wasn't on the sheet." Oh.My.Gosh. He wants my number! "My parents told me to make sure I got it so that they would be able to call you guys when they needed to." Darn! I thought he wanted to call me.

"Oh, well all of our busness cards are int the truck, and my brothers kinda left me here." He nodded in understanding.

"My name's Troy Bolton." He said politely as he stuck out his hand.

"Gabriella Montez." I said. "Can I use your phone? I need to call my brothers so they can pick me up."

"Sure. Follow me." He held the door open for me as I entered. When he closed it, he gestured for me to follow. The house was beautifully decorated. They had pictures all over the place. Most of them were family portraits. From the photos, I could tell that he has one baby sister. His entire family looked like they came out of a disney movie. I picked up the phone and started to dial.

"Hello?" Ricky answered.

"Hey, you guys take forever to get some food."

"Gabi? Where are you calling from? You left your phone in the car."

"I'm calling from the Bolton's."

"The Bolton's?"

"Our new clients..." He could be so dense sometimes.

"Oh, we'll be there in a bit." He hung up the phone. Setting the cordless down on the reciever, I turned around. Troy wasn't there. I looked around for bit. I spotted the cutest picture of a baby boy. This must be Troy. As I reached down to pick it up, I heard a voice.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked from beside me. I started to move, but the rug slipped from under my feet. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the fall, but it never came. Opening one eye at a time, I saw that Troy caught me. I could feel his muscles. Steading me so that I was on my feet, his hands moved down to my waist he was holding me there. "Are you okay?" He asked as he removed his hands carefully making sure that I had my balance. I nodded _completely_ embarassed. We both heard the horn sound.

"I'm gonna go and get that business card now." I told him. I walked out of the house mentally cursing myself for being a clutz. "Hand me a card Ricky." He did and I walked back to the house. "Tell your parents to call anytime."

He nodded. "Thanks Gabriella." I smiled. My name sounded so much more beautiful when it came out of his mouth. "Bye." He said. I waved and started walking back to the truck.

As Johnny started to pull away, I looked back at the house. I saw Troy standing there smiling. I smiled and gave a small wave of my hand.

"Aww, our lil sis is in love!" Ricky said to Johnny. I whipped my head around. Ricky was grining at me.

"You better not be." Johnny told me. He had always been so protective of me since dad died. He was the 'man of the house'.

"I'm not in love. He just let me use the phone because you guys never came back after 30 minutes of 'getting food'." I told them.

"Yeah right. If you don't like him, then why are you blushing?" Stupid Ricky. Why did he have to say that?

"My cheeks are cold. They have the ac on really high. It's iceland in there." That was the best cover up I could think of.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't get involved with clients." Johnny instructed. I nodded my head. He was all I could think about for the rest of the day.

Later that night, we got a phone call from the Bolton's. They wanted to call and discuss the payment plan. We set it up so they would pay us sometime during the week. Mrs. Bolton thought it would be good for us to get to know eachother. She told my mom about the idea and soon they were making arragements for dinner the next day. This meant I would get to see Troy again. He wouldn't catch me in ripped jeans, grassed stained sneakers, and a messy t-shirt again. I was glad. This meant that I could make a better empression. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**An Ok, so this is a new story that I thought of while I was writing 'Click Here' what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Love**

**Chapter 2**

Brothers can be so stupid sometimes. Especially mine. Yep, I'm talking about Ricky and Johnny. Apparently, mom thought it would be nice if they got me up this morning. You'll never guess how they decided to do it. Go ahead. Guess. They poured a nice big bucket of ice cold water on me. Thanks mom, for letting my wonderfuk brothers into my room. I gotta love you for that. I was completely furious with them. However, I was _way_ to cold to move. I think that was apart of their plan. While shivering my ass off, I walk into my bathroom. I turned on the water and stepped into the steaming shower. I gladly let the water wash away most of my anger for my brothers. I stepped out of the shower and immediatly heard my name.

"Gabriella!" My mother called. Of course it was her. She's th only person who calls me by my full name when she wants something.

"I'll be down in a minute mother!" I yelled back. I had to pick out the perfect outfit for when the Boltons come to dinner. I need to make the perfect impression.

"Now!" My mothers yells again. I sigh before answering. I quickly pick out a top and bottoms before heading down stairs.

"Yes moth-" I can't believe my eyes. The Boltons are here...in my kitchen...with their extra hot son...and I'm in nothing but my bathrobe. Why do bad things always happen to me? "H-Hello." I manage to get out.

"Sorry sweetie. I didn't know you were getting dressed. I invited the Boltons over early so that we could all spend more time together. We're going to cook out since it is the 4th of July." Mom kindly informed me...a little too late. I just nodd and turn around. Only to be stopped by Ricky.

"Woah sis. Your crush is the other way." Ricky laghs as he pushes me into Troy. I can feel my cheeks go red. My mother is smiling and so are the Boltons and Ricky. I don't dare look at Troy. I brush past my brother and go up to my room.

In my room at last! At least here no one can bother me about possibly liking Troy. I mean I don't even know him. He could be a total jerk...but that doesn't mean that I can't look hot in front of him. I decide to go with a nice pink tank top and a nice pair of shorts/capris. I leave my hair down so that the curls are free. Hotness! Not really. I can't make it too obvious after what my brother just said. Besides, I don't have many 'hot' clothes. They're all kinda boyish. Totally fine with me though. Making my way towards the kitchen, I notice that Ricky and Troy aren't there. I don't want to make anything obvious, so I just shrug it off that they're not there.

"Janet, Jack this is Gabriella." My mother says as I enter the room and take a seat.

"Hi Gabriella!" They both say cheerfully. I just smile back and wave at them.

"Your mother has said so many nice things about you. We'd love to hear you sing sometime." Janet aka Mrs. Bolton tells me.

"Only in the church choir and in my shower I respond." They all chuckle at the little joke. I just smile.

"What's so funny?" Ricky asks as he and Troy enter the room.

"Gabriella just made a small joke. How was the game?" My mother asks interested.

"What game?" I wanted to know. If there was any kind of game, I should've been playing it.

"We were just out playing basketball. No biggie."

"No biggie? You know I love basketball!" I saw Troy's eyes widen at my sentence.

"You like basketball?" Troy asks me astonished.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" It better not be.

"No, it's just that not many girls around here like basketball." He tells me.

"I'm nothing like the other girls around here." I said looking away. I then realized that the entire room was silent during my conversation with Troy. I also realized that I had a normal conversation with Troy. AWESOME! "Ricky, why didn't you tell me you were going to play? You know I'm good."

"Your amazing Gabi. I just wanted to see if Troy is anywhere near good enough to beat you."

"Is he?" Ricky smiled when Troy looked at him.

"He's pretty good. I think he might be the first one to beat you." Troy smiles and nodds toward me.

"We'll have to play sometime." I smile and nodd as he returns it. He's not a jerk. So far...he's in the cool guy list. I like that.

"You'll have to let me know who wins." Jack laughs.

We all talked about things for long hours while we barbaqued. There were lots of laughs and jokes. I was actually having a nice time. Troy was on the basketball team. He was the captain, which means he must be pretty damn good. He told me he has a best friend named Chad. He's on the team too. I told him that my best friend was named Taylor. She was really smart and on the decathalon team. He wanted to know more about me though. I told him he would find out more later. We didn't have our basketball game since it was time to eat.

At dinner, everyone was still having a great time. We were all having awesome conversations until Janet asked the one question that was on all of their minds. "Where's Mr. Montez?" She asked.

"Mom...can I be excused." I asked immediately after Janet spoke to my mom.

"Of course." I rush away from the table. I couldn't stay there as she told them the story. I went up to my room and out to my balcony. The breeze calms me. I try not to think about my father, but when I looked up into the sky, I swear I saw him smile at me through the stars. I smiled back.

"Hey" A voice says. I turn around and look. There stood Troy. Why was he here? "Are you okay?" Awww. He came to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine. I just...I don't deal with the story she told you guys well." I spoke to him. I turned and faced the stars again.

"Well, I don't know the story cause I came up here."

"You missed that story to check up on me?" That's a first. Usually I would be up here for hours. I wouldn't talk to anyone until I came back down.

"You make it seem like the story is a fairytale."

I gave a dry laugh. "Far from it."

"Want to tell me about it?" Should I? I mean, he did come up here for me.

"I'm not ready to talk about my dad...but we were very close." I should let him know something. He nodds in understanding.

"How bout that game?" He asks. I'm glad he changed the subject.

"Sure. I should warn you. I scored 41 points on lead champioship game." His mouth drops.

"No way."

"Mhmm. The same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn." He should know by now that I'm joking.

"Microwave popcorn, ha ha, funny." We both laugh and headed downsatirs to start our game. Game that I would win!

We played for about an hour until our parents came out. Troy won the game. I was astonished. No one had beat me in a game since my dad. Jack was thrilled. He offered me to come play at their house sometime. I said yes. I'm welcome thee anytime. The fireworks were going off. Mr. and Mrs. kissed. Ricky and Johnny hugged mom. I stood there with Troy.

"Good game." He told me as he opened his arms for a hug. I gladly hugged him. His sweat smelled nice. As we let go, we saw everyone's eyes on us. Total embarrassment. Johnny was scowling at me while everyone else was smiling. Ricky's dumbass was drawing air hearts waround us. Great.

"Well, we better get going. Troy will be here tomorrow to drop off the money. We'll have to do this again sometime. It was so much fun!" Janet exclaimed. It was fun. With Troy and the Bolton's around, it should be an interesting summer.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- Ok so a lot of people have been asking about the trivia. I'll still do it! It was fun same rules as last time. New readers?**

**Here are the rules again: ****If you get it right, the chapter will be dedicated to you. I might not do it for every chapter. Most likely, I will post the names of others that got it right. I will definitely post the answer in the next chapter. All clothing mentioned can be found on my profile!**

**Review!**

**#1- What year is Gabriella in High School?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Love**

**An- Hello Friends! Thanx for all of the reviews. They were so awesome. So I got a couple of things about this story. It is kinda based off of real events that have happened to me. Well, minus Troy Bolton being at a house who's lawn I mow and a couple of other things. I do have older brothers that go out with me to mow and a mother who **_**always**_** yells at me to get up. However, I suck at basketball and my father is very much alive. Another thing I forgot to mention is her brother's ages. Ricky is about 20 years old and Johnny is 24. They both have dark hair and brown eyes like Gabriella. Trivia! The answer to the question was sophmore. When Sharpay and Ryan search Gabriella, the first thing they click on has Gabriella's name, school, and it says that she was a sophmore. I also accepted junior because one of my reviewers pointed out somethin that Chad said about Troy being voted captain at the begining of their sophmore year. So if you had junior, your listed. However, I feel like I didn't make the question very clear because some of my reviewers gave me actual years. Like 2005 or 2006. I wasn't looking for that. It was also kinda hard if you weren't from the U.S. since the schooling system is different. I'll try to make the questions easier to understand next time. Also, the trivia is based off of the movie. So the answers can be found in the movie. There will be a shared dedication to **_freakygeniusgirl12141_** and **_ChEeRlEeAdInx3LiSa_**. Both got the correct answer, but **_freakygeniusgirl12141_** sent in the question. Also, **_HSMandChelseaFCfan, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, Angel of the Starz, _**and **_Jayne07_** got the correct answers. I think that is all of my notes so far. Most of this was kinda explaining the trivia. On with the story!!**

**Chapter 3**

It's 10a.m. and I just woke up on my own. Life is good. No mom yelling at me. No water being spilled on me. Only thing missing is the awesome smell of breakfast food. "Mom!" I yell after looking for her for about two minutes. Gasp! She didn't answer. That never happens. She _always_ yells at me for yelling her name. "Ricky? Johnny?" I ask to absolutely positively no one. "Where is everyone?" I ask my self aloud as I make my way down to the kitchen. A soon as I enter, I'm greeted by a bight yellow sticky note. Let's read it.

_Gabriella,_

_Your brothers and I went out to get more supplies for the bussiness. _

_We have to fill up the tanks and make sure eveything is oiled properly. We may be gone for a while_

_but I expect everything to be spotless when I get home. _

_We'll be back soon._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Great. I'm home all alone. With no brothers and no mother. It would be awesome if I didn't have to clean up the entire house by myself. I should probably put some clothes on. Eh, what the heck? It's not like anyone is gonna be coming by here anytime soon. I'll start with the family room, and work my way around the house. That sounds like a good plan to me. I turn the stereo up on maximum volume and start cleaning.

**2 hours later...**

I'm still cleaning, but I finished the den, family room, my room, both bathrooms and all I have left is the kitchen. I just have to finish the dishes. Mental note to self, make mom buy a dishwasher. I pop in my favorite cd from Vanessa Hudgens and switch it to my favorite song, 'Never Underestimate A Girl'. I'm completely lost in the song and I begin to sing and dance. In the middle of it, I hear a noise, but I shrug it off. It's probably just the neighbors outside or something.

I go into my twirl as I sing the chorus. "Never underestimate a gir-" I stop as soon as I see eight pairs of eyes stairing at me. Now see, that is a problem. If it was mom and my brothers, than it would be six eyes. Not eight. Which means the #1 person that seems to catch me either doing or wearing something embarrassing is here. Ding! Ding! Ding! It's Troy!

"Hello." I say as I give a small shy and embarrassed laugh. Ricky is laughing at me hysterically. Troy's mouth is hanging open as mom and Johnny stare at me horrified. Most embarrassing moment? Yeah. I'd say this was _definitely_ in the top five. Dancing and singing practically in your underwear in front of your mom, siblings, and the new hot nieghbor. Totally mortifying.

"Gabriella...I-I never knew you could dance like that. Let alone move your hips that way." My mother tells me. Wow. Those are words that I _never ever _thought I would hear her say. I could've sworn I heard Johnny whisper 'me niether'.

"Gabriella, go put some clothes on." Johnny tells me. I blush. I don't blame Johnny for saying that. I'm in boy shorts and a tight tank top. I'm surprised my mother didn't say anything. Then again, she might still be shocked from my dancing. "Troy, close your mouth." He adds in. Everyone turns and looks at him as he looks down sheepishly. I can see he turned a little red.

"I'm just gonna go now." I say as I leave the room. You could just taste the uneasiness in the room. Free at last! I run up to my room and change. I decided on a nice pair of jean shorts and a tank top. As usual.

"Knock, knock." A voice says. As I pull down the rest of my shirt, I turn around.

"Hey Troy."

"Hey. Your mom told me to give you the money. It's from my parents. She said that you handle the finaces..." He trailed off. I nodded. I knew what he meant. In simple terms, I handle the money.

"Thanks." Akwardness...

"So, you have a pretty good voice." Is he making fun of me or complimenting me?

"Um...thanks?" I'm not sure.

"It's a compliment." He laughs. I laugh a little too. "You have some nice dance move too."

"Thanks. Too bad I never get to use them."

"What do you mean?"

"I never get to go out anywhere. My brothers keep tags on my like I'm some kind if kid. It's like I can't go anywhere if they're not there." I confessed. He nodds. It feels good to be able to talk to someone.

"Well, at least you get to choose what you wear. Especially your underwear." He laughs referring to my teddy bear print boy shorts.

"Hey! Those were on sale!" I say defensively.

"Oh, really? Were they in the kiddie section?" He questions as he laughs. I hit him playfully and giggle.

"Shut up! You're such a loser!" I laugh again.

"Oh, you are gonna pay for that!" He says as he tackles me onto my bed and starts tickling me.

"T-TROY! St-Stop!" I laugh.

"Not until you say sorry." He demands.

"Never!" He begins to tickle me even more, if that was possible. "Okay! I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I say and he stops. Our eyes meet and we both start laughing.

"What are you two doing?" Ricky asks. He and Johnny are standing in my doorway. I bet they watched the whole thing. Troy stands and offers his hand to me. I take it and he helps me stand next to him.

"We were just talking." I say and Troy smiles at me. I smile back.

"Whatever. You guys can talk downstairs. No guys in your room Gabriella." Johnny says. For some strange reason, I doubt he likes Troy. One reason would be the glare that he is giving him right now.

"It's cool. I gotta bounce anyway. I'll see ya Gabi." Gabi. He called me Gabi. No one outside of my family has ever called me Gabi since my father died. I would usually snap at them for calling me that. I didn't when Troy did though. I just smiled. "I'll call you." Call me? How did he get my-"Your number's on the card, right?" I nodd and he smiles again. He waves and leaves. He and Ricky do some handshake, but I don't pay attention.

"Gabriella, why would Troy call you?" Johnny snaps as soon as he hears the front door close.

"Maybe because we're friends." I say. I mean really, isn't it obvious?

"He wants to be more than friends, Gabriella." Gosh? Does he think he's my father?

"So what if he does?"

"I told you not to get involved with clients."

"Well new flash Johnny! I'm 18 years old. Which means legally an adult. Which also means I can make my own decisions. I don't need you telling me anything!" I snapped.

"Gabriella just chill." Ricky says. Reluctanly, I listen and close my room door. I didn't feel like talking to anyone for the rest of the night.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Vibrations...vibrations...why do I feel vibrations at 3:00 in the morning? I look down at my phone and see that I have a call. Who would be dumb enough to call me this late?

"Hello?" I answer half awake.

"Hey. It's Troy." O.M.G. "did I wake you?"

"Kinda. What's up?"

"Well, there's this party right now. I know that you don't get out much, so do you wanna go with me now?"

"Are you insane? My brothers would kill me!" I whisper.

"Your 18. Make your own decision." He was right.

"Fine...where are you?"

"Right oustide your balcony." I smile.

"Give me 5 minutes."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review! **

**#2- What is the name on the opera singer?(she auditions for the musical)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Love**

**An- You guys are all so sweet! I love all of the reviews Trivia? The answer was Sindra, Syndra, Cindra or Cyndra or something close to the spelling of that. Those are the different spelling I accepted since I was too lazy to watch that part again to figure it out. The winner was **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**! Also, **_Jackiesmynamexshoppingsmygame, say.hey.a.dancer, xxIfWeWereAMoviexx, KayleeMae, freakygeniusgirl12141, hsm 4 ever, lovetoread17, larabaybee, theroxetandtroyellalover, XLuCyLoVeSZaC EfRoN!x, __yeahyagirl, ilovelakers,ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa_ **and**_RoseEripmav_** reviewed with the correct answer. Thanx for playing! I'm still accepting questions from reviewers, so if you think of anything, let me know in a PM. Don't forget to message the answer too.**

**Disclaimer- I forgot to put this in the other chapters...but we all know that I don't own HSM otherwise Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu would be at my house everyday.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

As I get out of bed, I start to think of my actions. What am I doing? Why would I go? Is this a good choice? I grab a pair of dark jeans and a red baby tee. Slipping into my sneakers, I snatch my cell phone off of my bed and run to my balcony. I lean over and see Troy standing against his car. He looks up at me and smiles. Gosh, he is so hot. He gestures towards the tree and walks over. I nodd and begin to climb down. He helps me when I get to the bottom. "Do your parents know your out here Mr. Bolton?" I ask him in a whisper.

"Nope." He whispers back. "I know for a fact that your mother and your brothers don't know that you're out of your room Miss Montez." I swear, my names sound sexier everytime it comes out of his mouth. I smile. "Let's go. I think the party started at 2. We'll only stay for a bit." He opens the car door and helps me in. After he sits, we pull off quietly in the direction of the party.

As we approached the house, I noticed that he wasn't fibbing when he said it had already started. The party was in full swing. The music was definitely louder enough to mkae the police come. When we walked in, I saw numerous people dancing. Although, I never in a million years thought that I would see my best friend Taylor grinding with someone on the dance floor. I figured I'd introduce Troy to her. "Come with me. I want you to meet my friend." He seemed surprise that I actually knew someone. "Taylor McKessie!" I scream. She immediately looks up alarmed. She probably thinks I'm her mother.

"Gabriella!" She screams back. She finally noticed who it was. I smile and she runs up to hug me. "What are you doing here? Your brothers actually let you out?"

"Nope. I'm here with a friend." I say as I point to Troy. She gives me a wink I giggle. "Troy, this is Taylor. Taylor, this is Troy."

"Hey." He says to her.

"Hey." She replies.

"Whose party is this?" I ask Troy. He has to know.

"Chad's." Now, I'm bored. I want to dance. Troy must've read my mind because his next question was,"Wanna dance?" I nodded and he led my onto the dance floor. We started off slow, just trying to get a feel for the beat. Then, we started grinding. Just like my mother's was earlier, Taylor's mouth dropped. She pointed to me and I just smiled. I was having an awesome time with Troy. I just hope he was thinking the same. I think I got my answer when he pulled me closer(if possible) and laid a hand on my stomatch. I wrapped an arm around his neck. We were so close, that I could feel his heart beat against my back. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I would, if I didn't notice somebushy haired guy coming toward us.

"Woah Troy! I'd say she is definitely a good reason to dump Melissa." Melissa? Who in the hell is Melissa? My body tensed up.

"Easy Chad. We're just friends. Besides, Mel is like my baby sister. It'd be incest." I gave a sigh in relief. I was just happy he didn't have a girlfriend. I think?

"Whatever man, just don't let this one go. I might not give her back." I feel Troy's grip grow tighter around me. At least he's interested. "I'm Chad." He says to me.

"Gabriella." I reply back. "Troy I'm gonna get a drink." He nodds. When he released me from his grip...I felt different. Maybe it was because his body heat was gone, but I don't think that's the reason. I felt...alone. Maybe I'm just too stiff. I head over to a table and pick up the drink. I gulp it down. Beer. It tastes disgusting. But what the hey. I take two more and down them just like the first.

"Woah Gabi! Slow down!" Troy says as he comes over towards me. "I don't think you can handle that much." He cares! Thats sweet.

"I can handle more." I say and I drink two more...at the same time!! Whoo! Can you say skills? As I reach for another, my hand gets slapped. "Ouch!"

"Gabi, I think you've had too much." Troy tells me.

"Aww. Troysie-poo! Can't I have one more?" I ask. He made a face when I called him 'Troysie-poo'.

"I think we should go." I pout at him. "Come on."

"Your hott!" Troy seems caught off guard. He stops for a minute and starts walking again. We get into the car and he pulls off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy...I don't think I can make it to my room." He laughs. I could've sworn he said me niether. Next thing I know, I'm hanging over his shoulder. The world looks funny upside down. After a few minutes, my feet touch the ground.

"Alright, I think you can make it from here." He says. Uh oh...I don't feel so hot. Good thing we were in my room. I head straight for the toilet. I made it on time. As I'm puking my guts out, someone lifts my hair back and holds it. "You really need to work on your alcohol tolerance." Troy laughs. I'm glad he thinks this is a great time for jokes.

I get up and walk towards the sink. I wash my mouth and my face. "You know I don't get out much. Why let me drink?" I ask. He better have a good answer.

"I didn't want you to feel restricted. I see how Johnny treats you. Like your just a little girl. I didn't want you to feel like you had to listen to me." That was the sweetest answer ever. I'm speechless. For the first time in my life...I'm speechless. Thats something new. "So, what do you think of Chad?"

"I think he's a little too slaphappy when he's drunk."

"Wait 'til you talk to him when he's sober." He laughs. I giggle. I start towards my bed, but I stumble and fall. "Here, I'll help you." This guy is way to sweet. He carries me into my room and helps me out of my clothes. The best part, was when he tucked me in. He placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"Troy..." I call him before he leaves. He turns to me. "Thanks." He smiles.

"Night Gabi." I watch as he disappears over my railing. I slowly close my eyes and drift off into dream land

**The Next Day...**

My head hurts like hell. Probably because I have a hangover. Oh, joy! "Gabriella! Door!" Why does my mother have to yell so much? But, who could be at the door? I pull on some pants and a tank top and head downstairs.

"Hey!" Troy greets me. How can he be so awake? It's only 12 noon. Wait a minute, that makes some sense. He wasn't the one with a hangover.

"Hey Troy." I say.

"I wanna ask you something." I nodd for him to continue. "Wanna go out to dinner with me tonight?" O.M.G. I so dreamt of this moment last night!

"I'd love t-"

"She can't go tonight." Johnny buts in.

"Excuse me Johnny, but I think I'm free tonight." Who does he think he is? "I'd love to Troy." I smile at him.

"Can I talk to you outside?" He asks. I nodd and Johnny is speehless. "I just wanted to let you know that this is for my friend Melissa. She wants me to meet her new boyfriend, and I don't want to be third wheel."

"So...it's strictly platonic?" I ask, a little disappointed.

"Yeah." I think my heart just dropped two inches. "Dress nice. It's some kinda dinner party." I nodd. "I'll see you at 6." That leaves me six hours to get ready. I'm gonna make him fall for me. I picked up the phone and started dialing. I was going to need some help. Help from the one girl who gets everything, and everyone, she wants.

"Hello?" A voice answers. I smile.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review! Who's the person??**

_**Trivia**_

**#3- How many **_**pink**_** shirts does Sharpay wear? Note: The main color of the shirt has to be pink. Meaning it can have stripes, but you have to see the color pink the most.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Love**

**An-Hello! So most of you guessed who the person she called was. I thought it was pretty easy. Reviews were awesome! I loved them so much. I was smiling when I read them this morning, and my mom thought I was talking to a boy. She can be weird sometimes...anywho its TRIVIA TIME!! Whoo! The winner is **_freakygeniusgirl12141_**! The anser was 3. There was also two other things she was wearing that were pink, but I asked for her shirts. She wore her bathrobe and the jacket before auditions. Also, **_mini princess93, KayleeMae, __HMHSMOTHgrl_ **and**_ theroxetandtroyellalover_** had the right answer too. I personally didn't like the last chapter, a lot of my reviewers did. Bad news in my life? We're not going to Disney world anymore :( It really sucks, but I'll live. This chapter's kinda long...**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own it?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Shar!" I say, relieved that she even picked up.

"Gabriella? Hi! I haven't talked to you since school let out! What's up?" She replies.

"Nothing much, but I need a favor. You see, I like this guy and-"

"Oh my god! Really? You haven't liked a guy since Craig Green!" It was true. Craig Green was my 3rd boyfriend and captain of the football team. We went out for 2 months. He broke up with me after he had dinner with my family. That was right before my dad died. I was devastated. I'm over it now though. "He must be something special if he's got your eye."

"He seems like it. I need your help getting him to like me. I mean, I know he's interested, but I want him to ask me out. Not on a platonic date for his friend."

"I guess that's what your doing tonight."

"Yupperz" We both laugh.

"How about we go shopping? I know you don't have anything other than two jeans skirts in your closet." Guilty. Dresses and skirts weren't really my thing. I never really liked wearing them. Not even in kindergarten.

"Cool. Come over in five minutes so we can go. We have six hours until he picks me up."

"Ok. I'll see you in a few." She said and hung up. Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore? I close my phone and walk back into the house. I enter the kitchen, and there are three pairs of eyes on me. This has been happening a lot lately.

"Umm...mom can I go out with Troy tonight?" I ask.

"HA! See? I told you she liked him! You owe me and mom five bucks each!" Ricky yells. My family bet on me? What in the world is going on when I'm not around? "I told you as soon as he opened the door that day! You dare doubt the perception of Ricky Montez?" My brother is insane. "Pay up Johnny!"

"Of course Gabi. Here, you need a new outfit don't you?" She says smiling and handing me money. I gladly take it. If going out with Troy gets me money, then I might as well marry him.

"Gabriella, you are not going out with Troy." Johnny says sternly.

"Oh hush up! She's going out with him." My mom tells him. Well, at least someone else knows Johnny's being a butt.

"I gotta go get ready. Sharpay's coming to pick me up so we can go shopping." Ricky stopped gloating about how right he was and he broke into a goofy smile.

"Sharpay? You mean the one that just turned 19? The blonde?" He had always had a crush on her. Even if he was two years older. It was kinda creepy.

"Yes Ricky. She's not intrested though. She has a wonderful boyfriend named Zeke."

"Pshh. One look at me and she'll forget all about Zack."

"It's Zeke. And she has seen you eveyday after school our entire senior year. I don't think she forgot about any of her boyfriends." My mother and I laugh. He mumbles something and we laugh again.

"Gabriella, you're still not going out with him." Gosh! Does he ever give up?!

"I'm just helping him out. His friend wants him to meet her new boyfriend and he doesn't want to be third wheel. It's strictly platonic."

"Yeah, well he better not put his hands on you. I mean, he better not even shake your hand." Man he is so annoying! Why can't he be like Ricky? I hear a horn, which means it's time for my escape. Thank the heavens!

"Whatever! Sharpay's here." I exit my home and enter the pink convertible. "Hey Shar!" I hug her when I get in.

"Hey! It's so good to see you!" I laugh at how perky she is. Her voice makes me smile. Even if I'm still a little hung over and everything seems extremely loud. "Shall we hit the mall?"

"We shall." We both laugh and she drives off.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So...how did you meet this guy, whose name I don't even know?" She asks. I laugh a bit. We walk into Victoria's Secret(don't own) and begin to look around. This will be the fifth store today.

"His name is Troy, and he's a client for my family's bussiness."

"Oh, so I guess your just trying to give him the best of service?" She laughs. I hit her plafully and then we both start laughing.

"No Sharpay. He's just...I don't know...different." She nodds. "I mean his family and my family hung out all 4th of July, and we had an awesome time. We have some stuff in common. I don't know much about him, but I like what I do know."

"What about your family?" She asks as she transitions over to a different rack.

"Well, mom definitely approves. She couldn't stop smiling when I told her that he asked me out. I mean she even gave me the money to pay for my dress. Rickcy gets along with him really well. They played basketball together, and they're always joking around." I stopped there. I didn't forget about Johnny, I just didn't know if he didn't like Troy of if he was just overprotective.

"What about Johnny?" I sighed.

"I'm not sure. It seems to me as if he's just being over protective, but then sometimes it seems like he doesn't like Troy. I don't know wich one it is!" I feel like my head is exploding!

"Hey, it's okay. Let's just focus on getting Troy. Okay?" I nodd. "Cool. So what's the occasion tonight?"

"He told me it was a dinner party or something. Not to formal though." She looks around for a few moments and then shows me some dresses. I shake my head and start looking around.

"Sharpay, this is hopeless! We've looked in almost every rack the have in my size! There is nothing here!"

"Try that last rack over there. If you don't find anything, then we'll switch stores." Boy is she determined to find something in here.

"Fine." I mumble. This rack has been the worst so far. Hate it. Too red. Too tacky. Too gothic(no offense!). Oh, wait...this one looks perfect. "Sharpay, I think I found one."

"Try it on and let me see." She yells from the perfume section. I head over to the dressing rooms. Slipping into the dress, I feel excited. The last time I wore a dress, was in the kindergarten at our graduation. That was when my mother had control over what I wore to school. I step out of the dressing room, and see Sharpay. Her mouth is wide open. Not as wide as when she found out the musical was canceled in the sixth grade.

"Do I look absolutely horrible?" I ask, slightly nervous she might say yes. Sharpay is my friend, but she is completely blunt when it comes to looks.

"Gabriella...you look amazing! Look in th mirrior." I turn and look at my self. I have to admit, that I did look good. I love the dress(picture in profile!).

"Troy will die when he sees you in this!" She exclaims.

"I hope not. Then my mom will yell at me for spending money on the dress." I joke. She laughs and we purchase our things and leave. Since we only spent an hour in that store, we stay at the mall for a little longer. We ate, and I helped Shar find the perfect gift for her anniversary with Zeke. One whole year. We finished all our things by 4:30. Sharpay droves us back to my house so that she could help me get ready.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was now 5:45. I'm getting nervous. Sharpay did my make-up lightly. She said that I really didn't need any at all. I was already in my dress, and now all was left to go was my hair. She curled it loosely and left it down. We heard the doorbell ring just as she finished. I took a deep breath and she smiled.

"Gabriella, you'll be fine." She assured me.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. I was never like this with Craig." She smiled at me.

"Maybe...you're in love." I thought about her words. Was I in love? What did love feel like? How would I know? Daddy would know what to do.

"Gabriella, Troy's here." My mother says as her head pops through the door. "Oh, sweetie...you look beautiful!" She tells me. I smile and walk downstairs. As I reach the bottom of the steps, I see Johnny saying something to Troy. The blue-eyed boy seems to be paying attention, but smiles when he sees me. I smile back. He looks me up and down a few times and walks over. He takes my hand and kisses it. Hey Johnny, he did more than shake my hand, and I don't see you moving.

"You clean up nice, Montez." He says. I giggle.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Bolton." He smiles at me and brings me into a hug. Hey Johnny, he did more than shake my hand, and I don't see you moving.

"You look stunning" He whispers. I tell him thanks. "I'll have her back by..." He trails off. He's waiting for my mother to give him a time.

"Midnight." She says. We both nodd and he puts an arm around my waist, and guides me out of the house.

"So...where are we going?" My biggest worry is that I'm over dressed.

"Just some party. Not like the one last night though. It's more tamed. Much more tamed." I nodd. "Don't worry, you're not over dressed." Can he read minds? "No, I can't read minds." He says. I look at him shocked. He laughs. "Your an easy person to read." He tells me as he laughs again.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"TROY!" We hear as soon as we step into the building. A nice brunette comes running towards us.

"Hey Mel." Troy greets. They hug. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. "This is my friend Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Melissa." We smile and shake hands.

"Troy has been talking about you all the time. Especially 4th of July. He was so siked he found a girl that likes basketball and could almost beat him." Troy turned red. I smiled. Melissa seemed really nice. She left and went back to her date. She kissed him and I could've sworn that she was staring at Troy when she did. I shrug it off.

"So...you talked about me?" I decided to tease Troy a little.

"I was a little excited. You were like my first friend here. Besides, let's not forget when you first saw me..." He trailed off and I stared at him. What was he talking about. "'I-I'm h-here from the landscaping company.' You were too busy staring at my muscles to get out your sentence." He laughed. I blushed. I can't believe he remembers that. Totally embarrassing!

"Troy! Come on! We're sitting over here." Melissa yells. We make our way over to the table and sit. Everyone is talking non-stop. Eveyone is laughing and having a great time.

"Gabriella, could you stop rubbing my leg with your foot?" Troy whispers to me in my ear.

"Troy, how could I do that if I'm sitting right next to you?" I ask him. His eyes widen and he looks at Melissa.

"Mel...could I see you over there for a minute?" Troy asks. She nodds and they leave. It's only been a few seconds and I can't take it.

"I'm gonna go freshen up." I tell Melissa's date Billy. I get up and head towards Troy and Mel. I hear the and I stop around The corner and listen. I know, I know. It's not nice to listen in on other people's conversations, but who cares?

"Mel, why were you rubbing my leg?" Troy says.

"Troy! Isn't it obvious? I want you." She tells him. Oh gosh. She's gorgeous. I bet he likes her too.

"Mel...I'm sorry, but I don't see you in that way." YES!!

"Oh, and I suppose _Gabriella _is any better? Troy I'm way prettier than her!" She's right. She looks like she came out of a magazine. I'm all plain jane.

"Your wrong. Gabriella is beautiful. She doesn't cover her face in tons of make-up like you do. She's also not afraid to be herself. She has more in common with me than you do." Did he really just say that about me? I think it's time for me to go back. I've heard all I needed to hear. I sat back at the table, and soon after Troy came back. "We're gonna go." He tells me. He helps me out of my seat.

"Bye Billy, bye Melissa." Billy waves, but Melissa just glares at me. Doesn't matter to me, I'm leaving with Troy.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We arrive at a park minutes later. "You wanna take a walk with me?" He asks. I say yes and soon, we're following the trail. "Let's play a game. I ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully. Same goes for me."

"Okay, but why?"

"Well, I wanna know more about you. This way, you can know as much about me as I know about you." I smile. "Okay, so...what's your favorite color?"

"Purple. What's yours?"

"Blue. Favorite food?"

"Cheesecake." He gives me a questioning look. "My daddy used to make it for me. Who was your last girlfriend?"

"Julia Barrett. First kiss?"

"My mom." He gave me a 'be serious' look. "Okay, okay...umm it was in kindergarten...I think his name was Greg. I can't remeber the last name."

"Started kissing early huh?" I laugh and hit him playfully. I didn't notice that we're holding hands. When did that happen? Why does it feel natural?

"Shut up! Who are you most attracted to in your life?" Oh, maybe I shouldn't have asked that question.

"Honestly?" He asks and I shake my head yes. "You." I blush. "My turn. Would you ever kiss me?" YES!

"Maybe..." I say with a smirk. I looked at my phone, and It was 11:45. We'd been walking for that long?

"I think I should get you home now." He says.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy helps me out of the car when we get back to my place. He holds my hand again and walks up to my door. "Do you wanna come in for a bit?" I ask him.

"Sure." I open up the door and we go into the kitchen where My mom and Ricky are. "Hey Ricky. Hey Ms. Montez."

"Hi Troy." They greet in unison. They are still standing there. I give my mom a look to leave and the both exit the room, but not before giving me a wink.

"You want anything to drink?"

"Nope. Gabriella, do you have a boyfriend?" That question caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting it.

"Nope. Totally single. Why?"

"I wouldn't want anyone to be mad because I kissed you."

"What are yo-" His lips crash into mine. They were so soft. Our kisses were slow at first, but then they grew more and more heated. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his crept around my waist. He licked my bottom lip letting me know that he wanted to deepen the kiss. I opened his mouth and our tongues began playing a game.

"Gabriella! What in the hell are you doing?!" Johnny yelled. Troy and I instantly broke apart. "You get your hand and your mouth away from my sister you little bastard!" He yelled again. Troy was surprisingly cool about the entire thing. He didn't seem scared at all. I was scared.

"I'll see you later Gabi." Troy said, and he kissed me one last time before leaving.

"Gabriella... what did I tell you about dating clients?"

"He's not just a client, Johnathan. He's a friend. I really like him. And after that kiss, I'm pretty sure he likes me too."

"I don't like him. I told him not to touch you and what does he do? He doesn't listen. That proves he only wants to get in your pants."

"Shut up! Maybe he didn't listen because he's not afraid of you like those other losers. If he really wanted to get into my pants, the he wouldn't spend all night trying to get to know more about me. He wouldn't blow off some gorgeous girl that wants him to be with me. He wouldn't have called me beautiful. He makes me feel like I'm beautiful. This has been the first time ever since dad dies that I've been happy. Why are your trying to push him away?"

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"I know what's best for me. Right now Troy is. If your not going to support my decisons, then just stay out of my life!" I ran up to my room. I can't believe I just said those words to my brother. We'd never gotten into an argument this big before. Sure, he always hates the guys I date, but never this much. I need some rest.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review! **

**#5- In the karaoke scene, who was in the spotlight first? Troy or Gabriella?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer Love**

**An-I love you all! I really do! I had to go cut grass this morning, I hated it...but then I came home and read the reviews. I'm so happy you all liked the chapter. Trivia winner was **_complete-stranger_**! Also, **_hsmfancrazy, HMHSMOTHgrl, HSMxluvah, RoseEripmav, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, KayleeMae, sally4, x-ImAgInE-x, xXxkitty101xXx, Jayne07, sarah.j.parker, HSMandChelseaFCfan, __xxIfWeWereAMoviexx,_ **and **_zaneesahugefan_** gave the correct answer. This chapter might be a little short since my sister is in the hospital, and I have to go back. I just wanted to get this chapter out before I left. Also, it would be much apreciated if you would check out my friend **_theroxetandtroyellalover_**'s profile. She is writing her first story. Check it out! I've read the first few chapters, but haven't had a chance to review it yet. ****Happy 07/07/07!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned disney, Chad wouldn't be in the sequel because he interuppted the kiss.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It has been two days since I blew up on my brother. It has been two days since Troy and I kissed. We've talked on the phone more, but he hasn't said anything about it yet. If he doesn't soon, I will. It seems like we've gotten so close. He told me all about his family. He told me about eveyone, but the baby girl I saw in the picture that one day. I didn't push anything though. He never asked me about my dad. We talked about everything you can possibly imagine. I know practically all of his secrets. He knows all of mine too. Tonight, he's coming over to watch movies with me. Mom approves, of course, and Johnny hasn't said a word. I hate getting the silent treatment from him.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Well, bite my sock and call me Suzie. It's Johnny. I motion for him to come and sit. "I know I have been getting on your nerves lately, but I'm just watching out for you. I saw how hurt you were when Craig broke up with you like those other losers did. And then dad died. I just don't want you to have to go through anymore pain."

"Johnny, I know that you care, and I love you for that. But...I'm 18 years old. I'll be 19 in two weeks. I can take care of myself. I can make my own decesions. Believe it or not, I'm not that little girl I was when Craig broke my heart. That was four years ago. I've learned fom him and all the others."

"I know your not a little girl, but you'll always be my little sister."

"I know. Johnny, Troy is the first guy I've liked in four years. He's really sweet. He's not like the others. He's not afraid of you. Eveyone in the family approves him but you. Why? What don't you like about him?"

"I approve. I do. He's a great guy. He's got a diploma. He's going to a good school in the fall. He's perfect. I guess I was just being a little overprotective."

"Yeah, maybe just a little." Both of us laugh. He pulls me into a hug.

"Knock, knock." Troy's head pokes through the door. "Your mom let me up. Hey Johnny." Troy smiles.

"Hey Troy." Johnny actually smiled at him. This is amazing! "I'm gonna let you two start your movies." He leaves the room.

"Am I dreaming, or was Johnny actually being nice to me?" I giggle when Troy asks that question.

"You're not dreaming. We just finished talking about some things. We cleared up most of the air." He smiles and come closer.

"We need to talk about some things too. I have a few things to ask you." I nod for him to continue. "Well, when we kissed...did you feel anything?" DUH!

"Yeah...I felt...a spark. Unless you didn't feel anything. Then I didn't feel anything either beca-"

"Gabi, you're rambling." He laughs. I blushed and looked down. "I felt a 'spark' too. Do you...do you...umm...maybe.."

"Yes." I say. I kiss him deeply and he returns it. I already knew he was trying to ask me to be his girlfriend. "Let's get started on those movies." We both lay down on my bed with our shoes off. I find it weird that he has on hot pink socks...but I'll let it slide.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy and I watched two out of the ten movies. After we got to the middle of the third, we just started talking. He's an awesome listener. We were cuddling on a blanket underneath the stars on my balcony when he asked me a question.

"Gabriella, I know I told you that you could tell me when you were ready, but what happened to your dad." I didn't say anything. Not beacause I didn't want to tell him, but because I didn't know how. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I love how he never once put pressure on me about it the way some other people did.

"I'll tell you. When I was 12, my dad was diagnoised with cancer. I noticed him getting weaker and weaker eveyday. I ignored it though. I told myself it was because he was just working too hard. I started to get a little suspicious when it was going on for about a year. I knew it wasn't him working hard anymore. Everything changed when I walked in on my parents arguing. That's when I found out. My mom was yelling at him for not taking his medicine. He told her that his time was coming, and he was going to take it when it came. It was like he wasn't ever going to try and fight it. They saw me in the doorway when I started crying. My dad came over and hugged me. Things got worst the next year. He couldn't even leave his bed anymore. He was too weak. I remeber coming home and seeing him just laying there. He would always smile at me. He always tried to look so happy even though we all knew that he was sick. He was put in the hospital when he passed out. They told us that he would die in a matter of weeks. It was summer, and I could see him everday. I went everyday that my mother would let me. We would do anything that he could. He taught everything I know about basketball. He always played with me before he got sick. I went one day, because we were gonna go over some plans for me joining a team. He wasn't there though. He died the night before. Right after I left. My mother didn't tell me. My brothers pretended like it never happened. I had to go there myself and find out that my father was gone. I never got to say good-bye." I was in tears towards the end. It felt good to tell someone. I had been holding it in for a long time. Troy just held me close, and planted kisses on my forehead.

"Gabi, I know how it feels to lose someone." I looked at him. Who could he have lost? "You know that baby girl from the pictures?" I nod slowly. "That was my baby sister Alice. She died not too long ago. She had weak lungs. We tried to get her all the help we could. The docters told our family she wouldn't make it. We decided that we would live out her short life as a family. So we did all the things we could. That photo was taken two weeks before she passed. I didn't get to say good-bye either." I never would've guessed. Troy always seemed so happy. I never thought that he'd lost someone.

"I've learned that our loved ones will always be with us. My dad and your baby sister Alice are in heaven. When the sunshines, they're there smiling at us. When the stars are out they're watching over us. They'll always be there and in our hearts. No matter what."

"I needed to know that."

"Will you be there for me Troy?"

"Always. Nothing will ever be able to stop me. I'll never hut you." Troy leaned down and kissed me passionately. I returned it. We started kissing more and more, until Troy broke away. "Gabi...as much as I love kissing you, I don't think your dad will be happy watching us." I giggled.

"You started it." He laughs and we pack up our stuff and go back into the house. I walk Troy down to the door and we say goodnight.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Today, we have to go back to the Boltons. It's been a week since Troy and I started dating. We haven't seen each other since I told him about my dad. We did talk on the phone. We do every night. The Boltons only asked for us to trim the bushses down. Which means we'll only be there for a bit, but I can still see Troy. We pull up to the house and my brothers start on their work. I walk up to the door and knock. "Gabriella! What a surprise!" Mrs. Boltons says as she answers the door. "Troy's upstairs with Mel. Go right ahead." I nod and go up the stairs. Why is Troy's door closed? I shrug. He's probably just cleaning up. I twist the doorknob and push the door open.

"Hey Tr-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was _way_ too shocked. Troy and Melissa were sitting on his bed kissing. They broke away when I walked into the room.

"Gabi! This is not what it looks l-" Is he really using that line with me? I've heard it too many times to believe it. Those were the excuses from boyfriends 1 and 2.

"I think I should go.." I say quietly. I start going down the steps. I know Troy is following me. Don't turn around Gabi.

"Gabi...Gabi...Gabriella would you just wait a second?" He asks as I get to the bottom of the steps. His parents are now watching us. This is embarrassing. "What you saw, is nothing what it looks like. We were just talking." Did he think I was an idiot?

"Oh, yeah. You guys were talking, and suddenly her mouth went dry, so you thought you would help her out by swapping spit?"

"Gabi, you know that I would never hurt you. Not after what you had to go through with your dad. I'd never lie to you." He told me.

"Troy, how could you do this? Was the entire thing at the restruant staged? Did you tell her all of those things because you knew I was listening?"

"Gabr, what are you talking about? You were listening?" Oops. Did I forget to tell him about that? "Gabriella, I meant eveything I said that day. All of it is true. I'd never leave you for Mel. She's like my sister, or at least she used to be."

"Troy! Are you coming back? You promised you would leave her for me." I heard Melissa's squeaky annoying voice. I actually thought she was nice!

"I think I should go..." I run out of the house. I hear the Boltons calling my name, but I don't answer. I just get into the truck. Thank goodness my brothers were there. I ignore them completely when they ask me whats wrong. Finally the give up and drive home. When I get there, I run up to my room and let the tears fall. I can't believe Johnny was right.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Before Gabriella arrived...**

The doorbell sounded throughoout the Bolton house. "I'll get it." Troy told his parents as he came down from cleaning his room. "Mel? What are you doing here?" Troy wasn't expecting to see her. Not after what happened at the party that night.

"I wanted to apologize. Can we talk?" Troy nodded and the two went up to his room. Troy sat down on his bed as Melissa closed the door. "I knew that you liked Gabriella. As soon as you told me about her, I knew that you loved her. I guess I just felt threatened." She confessed as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Mel, you'll always be a good friend of mine. That won't change." Troy always had a soft spot for Melissa. Ever since he stopped the bullies from kicking sand on her, they had been close friends. The two leaned in for a hug, but Troy got something more than he wanted. Melissa kissed him on the lips. As if on cue, Gabriella walked in. Troy cursed him self and immediately broke apart from Melissa...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review!**

**#6- What is the first question Troy asks out of the entire movie?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer Love**

**An- You guys are all so sweet! I love reading your reviews! Keep them coming! My sister is doing fine now. She was severly dehydrated. Thanx for all for your sweet notes. It really lifted my spirits. Trivia time! The winner was **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**! The answer was "**_Am I going left?_**" You can hear it when Troy and his dad are practicing on vacation. Also, **_readingfreak101, freakygeniusgirl12141, yeahyagirl, xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33, grayshull, dancer2319, magnifique, LaurFoSho, .Charmzi., charmedones65, sally4, hsmisdabest, xxIfWeWereAMoviexx, __daniwani2369,_ _theroextandtroyellalover, larabaybee, _**and**_ x-ImAgInE-x _**gave the correct answer! Congradulations! That one was hard for me to catch. I really don't like this chapter very much. I've also numbered the trivia wrong, but I'm too lazy to change it...chapter contains some swearing...**

**Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for the e-mail that says I can have HSM and HSM2...possibly HSM3**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy as been calling me nonstop. I can't bring myself to answer my phone. He told me he'd never hurt me. I trusted him. Just like the other losers. I told him everything about me. I let him call me Gabi. I talked my brother into giving him a chance. I did some many different things, and yet...he still let me down. I've always known that Troy wasn't like the others. He listened to me. He cared about how I felt. He didn't put pressure on me. I thought that he would be different in a good way. Not different in the way that he was a better sweet talker. The worst part is...I think I love him. I know...I'm in love with him, because I've never felt this way. I feel so safe when I'm around him. I feel that someone other than my family cares. I want to believe him _so_ badly. I knew instantly that I didn't want my other boyfriends back, but I don't know what to think about Troy. I want to believe that he didn't cheat, but I don't think that's possible after what Melissa said to him when we were downstairs. I haven't told any of my family yet. I don't want to give Johnny the pleasure of saying 'I told you so' like he could with the other two. Truth is...I haven't left my room in days. Three to be exact. I've barely talked to anyone.

"Gabriella Joy Montez! Open up your door this instant!" Taylor's voice yelled from outside of my door.

"Open up! We want to talk to you!" Sharpay? Wow. I never thought I'd hear her voice any louder than it was normally. "We want to make sure you're okay. Your family says you they haven't seen you in days!" I get up from my bed and walk over. The door is only slightly ajar, and I'm pushed 5 feet into my room. My friends engulfed me in a hug by my two best friends. They were holding onto me tightly. "Gabriella...how are things with you and Troy?" Taylor's eyes popped out.

"Troy? The one from the party? You guys are dating?" She asked, clearly surprised. She was away on a trip with her family, so I didn't get to tell her. I nodded. "I knew you guys were going to get together. You both looked so cute on the dance floor at that party. It was like it was destined." Why was she saying that? It was making me feel worse!

"Anway...how are things? Your brothers said that you haven't come out of you room or talked to anyone since the last time you cut grass there." Suddenly, I just started crying. All of my tears just came pouring out from my eyes like rain in April. I couldn't control them. No matter how much I wanted to stop, they just kept going. "Gabriella, we didn't mean to make you upset." Sharpay whispered.

"Just, tell us what happened. You'll feel better if you talk about it." Taylor spoke softly. She was right. I think the main reason I started crying, was because I was holding it all in. I told them everything. I told them about Melissa and what I saw. I told them Troy's reaction and exact words. I could remember everything clearly. I'd been thinking about it for three days. They patted my back and told me things would get better. I wanted to believe that.

"Gabriella, did you tell your brothers?" Sharpay asked. She knew that Johnny didn't like Troy. I shook my head. "Why?"

"Johnny would just go around gloating to the family about how he was right. Then he would convince Ricky that Troy deserves to be hurt for what he did." I sighed.

"He does!" My friends answered in unison. "Gabriella, why would you want to protect him?" Taylor questioned. They shared the same angry look on their faces..

"I love him. I don't want anyone I love to get hurt. No matter what they did or even if they deserve it." Their expressions softened. "Part of me believes he was telling me the truth...the other part thinks that maybe he doesn't want me. I mean, he didn't come after me or try to stop me. Maybe he did stage the whole thing at the restruant. I can't help but think that maybe Johnny was right." We were all silent. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Why don't we have a girls weekend?" Sharpay piped up. "It would be nice. I mean we could all get away from the boys and go shopping." Leave it to Shar to suggest shopping. It wouldn't be so bad.

"Why not?" I reply. They both squeal and start to get ready.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We arrived home after about 6 hours of shopping. My feet were killing me. I could barely stand. We got into the house, and went straight up to my room. We found a surprise. A _very _unpleasant and unwanted surprise. Well, for me anyway. The girls didn't know this person.

"What in the hell do you want? Who let you up here?" I questioned, trying to hold back my anger.

"I want to apologize. I want to tell you what really happened." Melissa told me.

"I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth Melissa." I said coldly through gritted teeth. Taylor and Sharpay looked shocked. They hadn't met Melissa. I haven't spoke about her much.

"Oh, so this is the little slut that Troy was kissing?" Sharpay asked. "Is she supposed to be better than you?" She asked. Melissa closed her eyes. The things that came out of her mouth were a bit harsh, but she deserved it.

"Gabriella, I just want you to know that none of this is Troy's fault." She said with her eyes still shut.

"What are you talking about? How is it not Troy's fault? I saw everything with own two eyes. If he put you up to this, I swear I'll-"

"Gabriella, I came here on my own." She interuppeted me. Why would she do that? "If I could talk to you alone, I could explain better." Taylor and Sharpay gave me a look and I nodded. They left the room and Melissa sighed. I think she felt a bit of relief because I was the only one in the room. I don't think she should feel anything but guilty.

"Explain." I demand to know how this was not his fault. It sure as hell wasn't mine.

"Troy didn't kiss me. I kissed him." I wanted to rip all of that pretty brown straight hair out of her head. "I came over and told him that I wanted to apologize for what I said at the restraunt. He let me in and we went up to his room. I closed the door and made up some sob story about how I felt a little replaced. He said that I'd always be a friend of his and we went to hug. I kissed him when he leaned in for the hug and then you walked in." My mouth was wide open. I want to kill her right now...

"Why did you say that to him when we were downstairs?" I needed to know. That was the only part that didn't make sense.

"I wanted you to break up with him. I wanted you away from him. I needed for you to hate him and believe that he cheated."

"Why? Why would you want to hurt me? I've never done anything to you."

"I've always liked him. Before he met you, I felt that he liked me too. After you left that day...he was so angry at me. I'd never heard him take such a tone with anyone. He told me that he loved you and all I did was chase you away. He tried to go after you, but his parents stopped him. They told him to give you some time." He did come after me. He loves me. This is some kinda miracle. "His parents scolded me. Apparently, they really like you too. I'm not allowed over as much anymore." The entire time, Melissa looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes looked like water ballons about to burst.

"If you like him, why would you come here and tell me all of this?"

"I didn't feel anything when I kissed Troy. It was like kissing my pillow. No emotion or anything. I felt like I should make things right in his life before trying to fix our friendship." I really wanted to kill her...but I wanted to hug her too. I knew that Troy would never hurt me. I run up and hug Melissa. "Are you okay?" She is clearly shocked. I laugh a little.

"I'm fine. I'm just extremely glad that Troy didn't cheat on me. Truth is...I love him too." She laughs and we both hug again. Suddenly, My door bursts open.

"Where is that asshole?" Johnny yells. "Why didn't you tell me Gabriella? Why did you stay up in your room for three days crying over him? I'm gonna teach him a lesson." Johnny says sternly as he turns and leaves the house. How in the hell did he find out?

"Gabriella! We didn't mean for him to hear us. He was at the bottom of the steps when we were talking. We didn't mean it. We swear!" Sharpay and Taylor take turns explaining as they see Johnny leaving. This isn't happening. "He's gonna get what he deserves though!"

"Guys! Troy is innocent! Melissa came over here to tell me what really happened! Troy is gonna get hurt for no reason!" I shouted at them. Looks of horror flooded their faces. "We gotta stop him." The four of us bolt(Bolton-bolt Ha ha! sorry...it's a Mary moment) outside of the house and into Sharpay's car.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When we get there, Troy and Johnny are standing face to face on Troy's steps. "Do you think you can treat my sister like that and get away with it? Who in the hell do you think you are?" Johnny was yelling. I looked around, and saw that Troy's parents weren't home. Well, that meant that Johnny could beat him to a pulp and no one could stop him.

"I never cheated on Gabriella. I love her. Melissa kissed me." Troy was being so calm when he spoke to my brother. It was amazing. He never panicked.

"Tell that to my fist." Johnny scoffed as he brought his hand up about to hit Troy. I had to stop this.

"Johnny if you touch him, I'll kick your ass myself!" I screamed. I wasn't too far away, but I wanted to get my point across. Johnny wasn't usually a good listener unless things were being yelled at him.

"Gabriella? Are you out of your fucking mind? Why in the hell are you sticking up for this asshole? He cheated on you. He betrayed you. Now you're fighting his battles? What the hell?! Has he got you on drugs or something?" Johnny yelled back.

"Don't you swear at me Johnny! He's telling the truth. He didn't cheat on me. Melissa kissed him. She told me herself." I explained. Troy looked at me. Our eyes met. It was like he was asking the same questions as my brother. Except, he wasn't speaking. His eyes were so soft. They looked almost hurt. I turned my attention away from him. "If you have any questions, ask her." I pointed to Melissa. Johnny stared at her for a brief moment. His eyes then shifted from, me to Troy and back again. He slowly brought his fist down.

"I think we should all leave you guys to talk..." Taylor stated. She meant me and Troy. They all retreated back to the car. Including Johnny. When the cars disappeared, there was a silence.

"Hi." Troy whispered softly. I still wasn't looking at him, but I whispered back anyway.

"Hi." There was another silence. After only a few seconds, I couldn't take it.

"We need to talk." We both spoke at the same time. Troy chuckled nervously and I gave a dry laugh. I decided that I would speak first.

"Look, I know that you didn't cheat. I feel like the biggest moron in the entire wolrd right now. Can we just start over and forget that it ever happened?"

"Gabriella, I want to forgive and forget too. It was tourture not being able to talk to you. I wanted to go after you that day, but my family told me not to."

"I know. Mel told me everything. She also told me a secret of yours." Troy was bewildered. I know he had no clue what I could be talking about. It made me smile. "She told me that you love me..." His eyes grew to the size of billard balls. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He was extremely cute when he was embarrassed. "Is..is it true?" I have to admit, I'm a little unsure. I'm also yearning to hear it from him.

"I love you Gabriella Joy Montez. I'm love eveything about you. Your big teddy bear eyes. Your chocolate brown curls. Your crazy brothers. I love you." Troy told me lovingly. The hurt in his eyes was gone. I searched them to see if he was lying. There was abosolutely no sign of it. He was sincere.

"I love you too." I say sofly and sincerly. He pulls me into a hug. I love the feel of myself in his arms. I feel warm and loved. The last time I ever felt like that was when my dad was alive. I love how he makes me feel that way. "I missed you." I mumble into his shirt. He kisses my forehead.

"There is no way that you missed me more than I missed you." I giggle and he smiles. That smile makes me melt. After all of this, I just can't believe that I've fallen in love. It something completely new.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review!**

**#7- How many balls are on Troy's court at home when he practices after Gabriella gets mad at him?**

**Also...there are new videos and a possible idea for the sequel for 'Click Here'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer Love**

**An- You guys are awful! Awful nice! I love all the reviews. I really didn't like that chapter much, but you all did...that's enough for me to update. Lol. The Trivia answer was 4, but I accepted 3 too. The winner was **_.Charmzi._**! Also, **_HSMandChelseaFCfan, LizzieRokasGermain, daniwani2369, theroxetandtroyellalover, freakygeniusgirl12141, smartgirl18, RoseEripmav, cristy0808, bookworm3, yeahyagirl, LaurFoSho, KayleeMae, hsmfancrazy, hsmisdabest, __x-ImAgInE-x, GoldenLily,_ _xxIfWeWereAMoviexx, LIL BIT 101,_ **and **_larabaybee_** gave the correct answer. Are these questions hard? I don't really think so, but then again I have to make them up...let me know! Lol. You can still send in questions. Umm...I think that's it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

"Shh! We can't wake her up!"

"Eww! Is that _slober_ on the pillow?"

"Chad move your foot!"

"Troy, do you really have to be that close to her?"

"Well, she is my girlfriend Taylor!"

"Don't talk like that to my girl!"

"I still don't understand how you two got together. How can you stand him Tay?"

"Sharpay, Zeke, that's disgusting! Don't do that right next to her!" At that comment, I decided to get up. What _were _they doing next to me?

"Damn! You woke her up!" I hear Taylor say. Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Troy are all around my bed. Troy was the closest. That was kinda sweet...yet really weird.

"Actually, you all did. What were you guys doing right next to me?" I asked horrified at Sharpay and Zeke. They all give each other a look while grinning.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all shout in unison. I'd almost forgotten that it was my birthday. I was so busy with setting up things for college, that I didn't even know the day. It is Tuesday...I think.

"What is it with all of my friends and family waking me up in some weird way?" I ask aloud. It was a retourical question, but Chad, who has become like a brother too me, answered anyway.

"Well, we all thought it would be cool if we were the first faces you saw on your 19th B-day. I thought it would be hilarious to see you with bad hair, morning breath, and half naked." I looked down and groanded. He was right. Totally embarrassing!

"Hey! Don't talk about my girl like that! Or stare at her half naked-ness!" Troy snapped, while Taylor slapped Chad on the head. I laughed. It was pretty funny to see him get hit.

"Anyway, we want to take you out for your birthday! So, we asked your mom and we have the entire day planned!" Sharpay, kindly informed me.

"That's awesome! What are we going to do?" Sharpay is the queen of planning. Every school dance she planned was a blast!

"Well, first off we go to the beach. Then, we come back here for some surprises and more fun. And because you totally blew off the 'all girl' weekend we planned." She was grinning when she said 'surprises'. It was a sneaky grin. I wonder...

"So get, get dressed! Come on! Chop Chop! We don't have time to wait just because it's your birthday!" Chad could be such an idiot!

"Chad!" Everyone yelled in unison. I laughed. They're awesome!

"Ok, I'll get dressed when everyone leaves." Troy opened his mouth to protest. "Even you Troy." I laughed a bit when he gave me a playfull pout.

"Why does he have to leave? Haven't you showed him all the cookies in the jar?" I turned red. I gave Troy a quizzical look as he shurgged. The only thing Troy and I ever did was kiss. I'd never shown him any 'cookies'. What was Chad talking about?

"Chad!" Taylor yelled before hittin him on the head. "You can't go saying stuff like that!"

"Why not? I mean they are glued to each other. They must've done something!" He said as everyone left the room. I sighed and layed back onto my pillow. Hopefully, today would be fun, and not a total disaster. I got up and skipped over to my closet. Picking up my bathinsuit(picture in pro) I picked out a cute tank and skirt to go over it. I slipped on the bottom of my bathing suit and the skirt. Walking into the bathroom, I examined my self. Chad was completely correct about everything. I groaned loudly. Troy saw me at my worst. Frizzy hair, morning breath, slobery pillow, all of it. I'm not that worried about the half naked part though. It wouldn't be the first time. I sighed and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I exited the bathroom, and began to change into the top. I pulled it up and began to tie. That wasn't going so well...

"Need some help?" Troy asked. He was laughing at me. I could tell.

"Sure, but no funny bussiness mister." I laughed. He smiled and walked over. He was so close. I couled feel his breath on my neck. It sent chills down my spine. He brought his hands down, and the brushed against my should. I shiver a little. His hands crept around my waist as he began kissing my neck. I let out a sigh. I turned mysefl around and began to kiss him passionately instanly, his tounge entered my mouth. I was suprised, but it wore off. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he picked me up. I was floating on air until I felt the comfy surface of my bed beneath me. Troy was now nibbling on my neck. I played with the hem of his shirt and he began to take it off.

"Woah! Don't go having sex now!" Our heads snapped toward the door where Ricky and Johnny were. Of course Ricky was smirking. He always made the jokes. I groaned. Johnny still wasn't over the whole Troy/Mel thing. It was five days ago.

"Gabriella, when he's over, this door stays _wide _open. Troy, keep that _thing_ in your pants." Johnny said sternly. He was eyeing Troy the most.

"Johnny, _please_ would you just let me be a grown up! It's my birthday! Besides, if I want to have sex with him I will!" I shouted. Why? I don't know. I got weird looks from all of them, including Troy. Ricky looked at me odd, then started laughing...as usual. Johnny shook his head in disbelief and walked away. Revealing all of my friends. That's just awesome!...No its not!

"Are we interuppting something?" Zeke asked. Chad's bushy hair poked in.

"Troy's finally gettin' some." He teased. I looked over at Troy and he was beat red.

"Chad...shut the hell up!" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Let's just get going. Bye Mom!" I yell. We exit the house and seat ourselves in Sharpay's van. We were sitted by couple, with me and Troy cuddling in the very back. Zeke refused to let Sharpay drive. He feared we would get lost.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Surfs up dudes!" Chad yelled, as we emptied the van. Taylor gave him a questioning look, and he shrugged. "I've always wanted to say that." I just smile. We head over to set up our blankets and chairs. They guys instantly started a game of volleyball. Tired of sunbathing, I made my way over.

"Be careful walking over here. This game is for real players. Not eye candy." Some snobby beach guy said to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I'm a little annoyed.

"I think the players in this game are a little too experienced for you dollface. Why don't you just run home to daddy?" I winced when he called me...'dollface'.

"Lay off man!" Troy says. I tell him it's fine. I challenged him.

"Bring it on." He shrugged. I was placed on the team with Chad, Zeke and Troy. We were going to murder them. Volleyball was my favorite sport next to basketball. I played it all the time. The game began. When the ball came over to us, I spiked it. Hard. I wanted that guy to know I wasn't someone to mess with. The game went on for 30min. Slowly, each of our teamates dropped off. It was just me and the mystery guy left. He served and I gave on last spike before I won.

"You're pretty good." He tells me. Walking over, he puts his arm around me and walks back to my friends. "This girl has got some serious skills." He says. I smile up at him. "You dating anybody?" He jokes. I know that he's joking, but it doesn't seem like Troy does. Just looking at him, you could see jealousy in his eyes. I walked over and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was tense, but soon relaxed into the kiss. I pulled away and smiled at Troy.

"He's the only one for me." The guy smiles and walks away. "You do know that you're my one and only...right?"

"I know that now." He laughs. He gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek, and we run off with the others. The rest of the time there was spent swimming, building sancastles, and cuddling with Troy.

"Okay! Time to get ready for part two. Gabriella, you won't be allowed to speak to Troy until the surprise." What?! Is she kidding?

"She's not kidding." Troy states. I hate it when he does that. I can't believe he agreed to it. I pout. Troy comes over and wraps his arms around me. "Can I have a kiss for the road?" He whispers in my ear. I can't help but smile. I gave him a quick kiss, and skip off to the van. The guys left in a taxi. Now, all I have to worry about is the surprise. What could it be?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review! **

**#8- What kind of fruit is hanging on the door to Gabriella's house?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer Love**

**An- Awesome reviews! I love them. They really wake me up since I read them in the morning. Sorry I stopped replying to some of you. I'm just a little tired sometimes, but I promise I'll try to reply more often. The trivia answer was pinapple. The winner is **_taywrites_**! This chapter is dedicated to you! Also, **_.Charmzi., yeahyagirl, KayleeMae, theroxetandtroyellalover, freakygeniusgirl12141, xxIfWeWereAMoviexx, HSMandChelseaFCfan, x-ImAgInE-x, _**and **_HMHSMOTHgrl _**gave the correct answer. You guys are really good at this. I'm also really sorry about Gabriella's clothing in the last chapter. I didn't realize that I forgot to put it up. It's there now. Everything is up on the profile from this chapter. I think I worded that sentence wrong. Also, lots of you want 'it' to happen between Troy and Gabriella. I'm not entirely sure yet, but if 'it' does happen, 'it' will be rated T. 'It' Lol. I'm having another moment right now. Don't mind this sentence! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Zac Efron, especially after how hott he looked last night at the Hairspray premier**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

"Explain to me again why I can't talk to or see Troy."

"Because, he requested for us to keep you busy until he was done with his gift to you." Taylor informed me. I wonder what his gift is.

"Now, go get changed into this awesome dress Tay and I picked out for you." Sharpay's perky voice commanded. I sighed and went into the bathroom. I slipped into the dress and examined myself. The dress was the shade of purple grapes.

"Are you guys sure about this one? I mean, my stuff is practically jumping out." I walked out so that they could see. I expected at least Taylor to agree. Nope!

"Gabriell, that dress is perfect!" Taylor squealed with Sharpay. I have to admit, it did look amazing. Even on me. How did I get lucky with two fashionable friends? I'm telling you, I'd be lost without them. Sharpay hands me the heels and I slip them on. I feel like Cinderella. My hair is up in that nice little bun thing, the only difference is, I'm not wearing make-up. I've decided that, I can't look any worse than I did this morning. I was hideous this morning.

"Gabriella, Prince Charming is here!" Mom calls upstairs. Funny how she called him that. I head for the door, as Sharpay's voice stops me.

"Wait! You need to make a slow entrance." She reasons. Taylor and I give her a bewildered look. "It happens in all the movies. We need to do this right." She analyzed. I shrug and begin to descend _slowly_ down the steps. Troy looks up at me and smiles. I love how he gives me butterflies. He takes both of my hands in his and brings me close.

"Gabi...you're breath taking." Troy whispers into my ear. It tickles.

"You are too sweet." We lean in to kiss. Johnny walks over towards us. He breaks us apart and walks between us.

"I've got to make a phone call." Why did he need to be so close? "No kissing in front of family...it's disrespectful." I give Troy a half smile and we left. We could hear my mother scolding Johnny from outside.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, I let you go without wearing it, but now you have to put it on." Troy orders. We just finished dinner at my favorite resturant, (Insert Some Name Here). It was amazing. I had the best time. Right now, he said it was time for dessert. Why did I have to be blindfolded? I don't know. "I'm serious Gabi." I sigh dramatically and let him put the cloth over my eyes. "Okay, now you have to hold onto my hand. Don't worry, I'm gonna lead you." That helps. We begin walking.

"How long is this gonna take?" I'm bored already. It's been about five minutes.

"Relax babe, we're here." He says sofly into my ear. Slowly, he removes the blindfold from my eyes. I was amazed. We were in the park. There were christmas lights hanging from the trees. In the middle, was a large purple blanket. On it, were daphadils, my favorite flowers, a large chocolate chip cheesecake, and there were vanilla scented candles around. Troy took my hand and lead me over to blanket.

"Troy...you remebered?" He smiled warmly and nodded.

"I remember every single word you've said to me." Gosh! He really knows how to make me melt. He reached to the side and pulled out a bag. "Open it." He prompted. I did. Inside was an adorable little monkey. My favorite animal. I smiled. Noticing the box it was holding, I pulled it away and looked up at Troy. It was a necklace with a key charm on it. I gave Troy a questioning look.

"What's this?" I'm a curious person.

"It's the key to my heart. You own it." He smiled. My eyes began to tear when he spoke those words.

"You've got my heart too." We leaned in and kissed. For once, there was no one to interuppt. Troy tickled my lips with his tounge. I grinned and he did too. I opened my mouth and in came his tounge. We began to lean back, with Troy on top. His hands would roam up and down my back and occasionally stop at my bra. I laughed a little and he did too. I lifted his shirt just enough to get my hand underneath it. I rubbed his back. Troy began to make the kisses shorter and softer, until he stopped.

"As much as I love this, I have to get you back. Your birthday's not over yet..." What? More stuff! Yes! I nodded and he lifted me up bridal style and carried me to the car. We laughed and joked the entire ride home.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"One...Two...Three! SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABRIELLA!" I hear the second I open the gate to my backyard. I gasp! Totally wasn't expecting that...Okay! Fine, I was. But hey, they're family. I have to pretend.

"You guys are too much! I love it!" I exclaim. They really look happy with eveything. "Let's get this party started!" I shout. Everyone cheers and starts the music. We all begin chatting and laughing. I excuse myself so that I can find Sharpay and Taylor. I want to tell them all about the date. Even though I'm sure they already knew something about it. I spot Tay with Chad...payback can be a bitch! Just as they are about to lean in.

"Hey guys!" I yell running towards them. I can see Chad groan and mumble something. This is fun!

"Hey. There. Gabriella." Taylor speaks slowly, through gritted teeth. I'm laughing on the inside.

"Hey! I just wanted to say thanks for the great party. And the outfit Taylor." She smiles.

"Okay, you said thanks...now can you move it along to some other couple about to kiss. Jeez! Way to ruin a moment!" Chad snaps. I take a deep breath to keep from laughing.

"Chad! It's her birthday! Don't be so rude!" Tay scolded.

"Tay! She ruined the moment!" The two went on with their argument as I slipped away. I burst into laughter when I got far enough.

"Nice joke." I whip around to see a pair of crystal blue eyes staring at me.

"Thanks. I thought I deserved to get them back." Troy laughs as he brings me into a hug. As if on cue, a slow song comes on. We begin to sway to the music. "I'm really enjoying this night. Especially, us being together." I tell him. I meant every single word. It's amazing how happy I am. I haven't been like this for a while.

"I'm enjoying it too." We both just hold each other and dance. As the song ends, my name is called out.

"Gabriella! It's time for your biggest gift." My my shouts. I take Troy's hand and we walk over. "Open the gate." My mom says. She's a little too excited. I do as I'm told and open the large doors. My mouth drops. Not just because of the most beautiful car I've ever seen, but because of who is leaning against it.

"Craig?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**GASPERZ!! Craig is back? Review!**

**#9-What game is being played as Gabriella enters the New Year's Eve party?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summer Love**

**An- I loved the reviews! They were so funny. Everyone was like 'What?! Craig's back?' I loved them. Incase anyone forgot, Craig is Gabriella's ex-boyfriend. You'll find out why they broke up in this chapter. Trivia? The winner is **_.Charmzi._**! Also, **_Corbin's My Man, xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33, freakygeniusgirl12141, theroxetandtroyellalover, carito06, KayleeMae, HSMandChelseaFCfan, xxIfWeWereAMoviexx, smartgirl18, x-ImAgInE-x, mini princess93, LaurFoSho, and charmedones65_** gave the correct answer. Great job! Don't forget, you can still send in questions! I didn't update yesterday because my sis was rushed to the ER.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HSM, I wouldn't be singing the karaoke version to my mom...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10**

"Suprise!" Craig yells. He can wipe that stupid smile off of his face.

"Why are you here?" His smile faltered a bit. Maybe, if I'm a total bitch, he'll go home.

"I was invited." Who in the hell invited him? "Johnny called me. He told me you would be happy to see me again." I could feel the anger building up inside me. Troy placed a hand on my shoulder. I knew he was trying to calm me down.

"Craig! Hey, glad you could make it." Johnny voice says. He comes up and gives Craig a 'manly hug'. "Gabriella! Don't you just love your surprise?" Someone, anyone, please tell me he's being sarcastic. Or at least talking about the car.

"I think we should all go back." My mother tells the guests. They all nod and file back behind the gate. "We'll be bcak here if you need us." She informs me. She took Troy's arm. From the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was worried. He didn't know anything about Craig. I feel a tiny portion of guilt coming over me. Maybe I should've told him.

"Gabriella?"

"Craig, I don't want you here." I'm getting to the point. No beating around the bush.

"Why?" Is he as big of a moron as he looks?

"You broke my heart. I don't want to think of that on my birthday." I used the 'duh' tone. I mean really, was he so dense that he didn't know it was coming?

"Gabriella, be nice." And here are words from my loser older brother! "He's here because he cares. I invited him."

"Johnny! How could you?! Weren't you the one saying how meserable I was after he dumped me? Why would you invite this asshole?"

"Let him explain why." Johnny went back inside with the others. Now it was just me and ex-boyfriend number 3.

"Gabriella...just listen. Let me finish before you say anything at all. Okay?" I didn't do a thing. I just looked away. "I ran into your brother at the market a few days ago. He was about to rip my head off. He really cares." He paused. " I told him everything that happened. I told him why I broke up with you."

"Wanna tell me?" I interuppted. Does he have to add all that stuff about my brother?

"Please don't just barge in." He begged. "I broke up with you because I was moving."

"What?! Becasue you were moving?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" I exploded. Hasn't he heard of long distance relationships?

"Gabriella, please calm down. I didn't want to hold you back. I didn't want for you to be tied down by me. You and I both know that if I went away, there was a chance both of us would fall for someone else." He moved closer to me. He was standing directly in front of me. The reason...was a little sweet. He was considering my feelings.

"I didn't fall for anyone else." I spoke silently. He smiled.

"Niether did I." He leaned in and kissed me. Wait...what?! Oh, my god! I'm kissing Craig. Pull back! Pull back! When we do, he smiles. For some strange reason, I'm smiling too.

"I guess everythings okay here." Oh god! Please don't let it be Troy. I whip my head around to see who it is. "I-I'm gonna go. Happy birthday Gabriella." I winced. Troy. He never calls me Gabriella.

"Troy!" He didn't turn around to look at me. He just kept walking. He got into his car and sped off. "What have I done?" I wasn't speaking to anyone, but I got an answer anyway.

"I'm guessing, cheat on your boyfriend?" So not the time for jokes. I shot him a glare.

"I was wrong. I did fall for someone. I fell for Troy. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. He gets me. H-he loves me. And I love him too." I sighed. "I didn't mean to lead you on. I think I just blew the majority of our relationship." I put my head in my hands. I can't even think straight.

"Go after him." He hands me the keys to my new car and I'm off.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once again, his parents aren't home. I immediatley see the light coming from Troy's room. He's definitely home. I ring the doorbell. I lost count after ten times. "Troy, open up! Please!" The doorswings open, and there is Troy. His hair was wet, which probably meant he just took a shower. "We need to talk." I pushed past him, and went up to his room. He followed, closing the door after he entered.

"Yeah, I know. So, who is he? The boyfriend your brother loves? The one you 'forgot' to tell me you had?" He thinks I'm cheating. I don't blame him.

"He's an ex. EX-BOYFRIEND. We're not dating. We were talking and he kissed me." We both sat on the bed.

"I want to believe you." He looked directly at me. He was hurt. I could tell.

"Why won't you believe me?"

"You didn't pull back. You didn't push him away when he came closer. You smiled after you kissed him...but most of all, you told him that you never fell for anyone else." Tears were threatening to fall from both our eyes. Everything he said was completely true.

"Troy, after you left...I told him that I loved you. I told him that I was wrong. I let him know that I _did_ fall for someone. I told him I fell for you. I was wrong for leading him on a bit, but I wasn't thinking straight at all. He knows that I don't want anything more than to be friends."

"D-did you feel anything when you kissed him." I was caught off guard by the question. I paused. I didn't know what to say. "Did you? Be honest."

"I-I don't know." He sighed.

"How do you not know?" He questioned, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Gabriella, you know if you felt something or not."

"Troy...everything is just so messed up right now. I can't figure anything out." He turned away as I went closer. He waled towards the door. I knew what was coming next. The tears finally fell. One slid down my cheek, and for the first time...Troy never wiped it away.

"Call me when you do." He never looked at me. He stared at his feet the majority of the time. Tears were flowing when I left. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. His parent just returned home.

"Happy Birthday!" They exclaimed. Yeah, very happy birthday. I nodded and walked out. Stepping into my car, I noticed Troy gazing up at the stars. I hopped in my present, and drove home.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Party: Over. Thank goodness. I couldn't handle them right now. I search my purse for my keys...no sign. I decide to ring the doorbell. Johnny opens the door. I don't know why or how, but I lunge at him. I tackle him to the ground. Thank the heavens for the strength. It felt good. I hit him contuinously on his chest. Tears are falling from my eyse. I can't stop. I keep hitting him. "Gabriella! Stop!" Mom and Ricky scream. I don't listen. Ricky pulls me off of him.

"What is your problem Gabriella?" Johnny yells. Is he serious?

"You are my fucking problem!" I scream.

"What have I done to you?! Why are you hitting me?"

"I'm hitting you because I want to hurt you as much as you hurt me! I want you to feel all the pain that you've caused. You hurt me Johnny. You're trying to take away the one thing that makes me happy. You're trying to take away Troy." He looks at me stunned. Tears were pouring from my eyes. I knew it. I really didn't care either. "He makes me happy! I love him! He is the first person to love me since dad died. At least thats how it feels." They're all silent.

"Gabriella, I love you. We all do. You're family." I scoff. Did he really think I would believe that?

"They do. You don't. All you do, is try to wreck everything that I've built with Troy. Well guess what...you did. You finally ruined everything. I hope your happy." I broke free from Ricky, and ran to my room.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gabi...please open up." Ricky's soft voice came through the door. "Please." We've always been close.

"It's open." He came in and sat down next to me. "If you're trying to get me to forgive him, give up. I won't." He chuckled.

"I'm actually glad you tackled him. Me and mom were getting sick of him." I laughed. "It's good to see you happy." I'm not happy though. "I know, right now you're not exactly happy," That's where Troy gets it from!,"but it's still nice. I like Troy. He's a perfect match for you."

"I know, but now...I don't think that he loves me." I say softly. I hang my head and look at the purple strappy shoes that I'm wearing. Their really cute.

"Troy's crazy if he doesn't love you...besides, he never took the necklace back." He says. How did he know? "He told me all about the plan. He needed to tell someone, ortherwise, he would've told you." We both laughed. Ricky was great at cheering me up. He was one of the only people I talked to after dad died. He gave me a BIG hug and left. I walked out to my balcony, and gaped at the stars. They were shining brighter tonight than any other night. It must've been dad. He never _ever_ forgets my birthday. I love him for that.

"Goodnight dad." I whisper. For a second, I swear I say a formation in the stars saying 'Happy Birthday Sweetheart'. I grinned and went to sleep...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- I noticed that Ricky wasn't really there so much. I had to add him in there. Hope you like it! **

**Review!**

**#10- Who greets Gabriella first when she enters the Party?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summer Love**

**An- All of you are soo sweet! Your reviews were amazing. Thanx also too everyone who asked about my sister. She's doing better. I loved the reviews that were like 'Gabi did what?'. They were my favorites. I would also like to point out that Johnny will not be dying anytime soon, or will be beaten senseless by Gabi or Ricky. Lol Trivia? The winner was...**_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**! Also, **_bookworm3, LizzieRokasGermain, hsm450, freakygeniusgirl12141, charmedones65, daniwani2369, Corbin's My Man, ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa, you knowyouloveme10, .Charmzi., Furny, theroxetandtroyellalover, KayleeMae, xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33, yeahyagirl, HSMHP, hsmisdabest, xXGabbyXx, _**and **_x-ImAgInE-x _**gave the correct answer.**

**Disclaimer: This is really starting to depress me...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

"Call him." Is she off her rocker?

"Sharpay, I'm not calling him. It's been two days."

" You've let it set in already. Gabriella, you have to straighten things out. If you don't call him, you'll never be able to find out who you really love." She was right. I hate that. She tosses me the phone, and I catch it. Reluctantly, I press the buttons. Slowly,_ very_ slow. "Oh, for peeps sake!" She takes the cordless and completes the call. "Here."

"Hello?" His voice sounds through.

"Hi Craig. Um, I was wondering...if we could meet up later?" Say no! Please say no!

"Uh...sure." Damn "I'll meet you at the park in five minutes." He terminated the call before I could object. The park was my spot with Troy.

"How'd it go?" Sharpay asked me.

"He said yes. He's meeting me at the park." She gasped dramtically. She knew that spot was where Troy and I had spent a big part of our relationship.

"Gabriella! You can't go to the park with him! Why would you suggest that?!" She was angry. Great, more people hating me.

"I didn't. He told me and then hung up. I don't want to go there with anyone but Troy." I wasn't lying. She softened a bit.

"You love him don't you?" I nodded. "Why didn't you just tell him last night?"

"I wasn't thinking straight. There was some much going on last night. I couldn't take it." Everything was so messed up.

"I understand...just tell Craig you only want to be friends."

"He knows that. Troy knows everything that happened. He _watched _it happen." No loop holes so far.

"Show him that you love him. Do something to prove it." She wasn't talking about what I think she's talking about...is she?

"Shar...you don't mean-" She nodded. "I can't. We've never talked about it."

"Gabriella, unless you have some other way to prove it to him, this is the only choice." I'll find another way. I shook the thought from my head, and walked out the door. No need to get ready. It was only Craig.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gabriella!"

"Hey Craig." I wanted to ask him why he suggested the park, but I just let it go. I didn't need more problems than I could handle.

"So...you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, last night...we kissed and it was a big mistake. I-" He sighed and looked away before speaking.

"You don't have to tell me that again." He interupted. And yet he was the one who got mad at me for interupting him.

"Listen, I told Troy that I didn't know who I wanted to be with." He stared at me. Confusion was written all over his face.

"I thought you loved him."

"I do. I was caught up in memories of our past last night. When we kissed, it was just like old times. I thought that was what I wanted."

"You were wrong. We both were. I shouldn't have initiated the kiss. I didn't mean to mess things up with you and Trey." What is it with boys and remebering names?

"Troy. His name is Troy." His mouth formed an 'oh'. I laughed a little. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"If a girl wanted to prove she loved you, how would she do it?" He looked uncomfortable. I could tell when he shifted.

"I'm...I'm not sure how to answer that." I sighed. I needed an answer. "I guess...she'd have to give up something that meant the world to her."

"Like...her virginity?" Those brown eyes of his widened and stared at me.

"Gabriella? Please tell me you're not thinking about..." He trailed off.

"I don't know what else to do. There is no other way to prove to him." He shook his head.

"Gabriella...if he's pressuring you..."

"No! This is all me. We haven't ever talked about the subject as a couple. I just...I wanted him to know that I love him."

"Shouldn't saying it be enough?" Pshh...not after the mistake I made. I gave him a look.

"Not after what he saw last night. It'd seem as if I was lying."

"Well, at least talk to him about it?" I nod, and give him a hug. Craig was extremely sweet at times. He would be an awesome friend.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked up to Troy's house. I couldn't work up the nerve to ring the doorbell, or even touch the first step on the porch. I flipped open my phone, and dialed his number. Ring one, ring two, ring three...voice mail. I groaned. I redialed. Knowing him, he would pick up.

"Hello?" I felt a chill go down my spine when I heard his voice.

"Can we talk?" I need him to say yes.

"Gabriella? Shouldn't you be with you _other_ boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's in my past. I need to move on with the future. I wanna move on with you." I whispered the last part. I couldn't tell whether or not he heard me. He didn't say anything for a minute or two.

"Come up...I'm opening the door now." True to his word, he opened the door. He beckoned me into the house. When he took my hand, I felt embarrassed. My hands were sweaty...even though we held hands dozens of times. It felt cold and clamy when he let go. We got up to the room, and he remained against the door frame as I stood in the middle of the room.

"Troy...I want to get back together." I blurted. He stared at me for a while before speaking.

"I'm not so sure we can be together anymore..." I hope I was imagining that.

"I know I cheated...it was a huge mistake. I never meant for any of it to happen. It was only one kiss."

"One kiss that ruined what we had. It was as if you forgot about everything that happened before he came."He looked down towards the rug on his floor.

"Troy...I love you. You know that. You know that I would never forget about you."

"How can I? After what happened...I'm not sure if I can trust you right now."

"I'll prove it too you if I have to." He looked up at me.

"What are you talking about?" How do I explain it? Be blunt. Tell it to him straight.

"I'm willing to...to..." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before saying, "I'm willing to give you my...my...my um...virginity." When I opened my eyes, all Troy did was stand there. He didn't make a move at all. I couldn't read his expression. It was blank.

"Gabi...you don't have to do that." Was he serious?

"Troy, if it's the only way to prove my love for you, then I'll do it." He shook his head.

"You're not ready." Could he really read me that well?

"I'm ready Troy." Whatever it takes, I have to convince him. He came closer, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Gabriella...I know you're not. I'm not even ready. I'm not gonna put pressure on you, or myself." Why was he so thoughtful? "That's not the only way to prove it. Just...stick by me through this tough time in our relationship. I'll know that you love me. I'll know that you want to be with me." He brought me into his arms. "It's going to take some time, but I'm going to trust you again. Okay?" I nodded into his shoulder. "We just have to start off as friends first. I don't think I'm ready for our relationship again." That hurt me, but I didn't let it show.

"I felt so lonely without you." He chuckled.

"Tell me about it." I giggled. "I sat here all day listening to my parents talk about my college life." Then it hit me. Summer was almost over. What would happen between me and Troy? We're going to two different schools on two different side of the country. "Gabi?" He must've notived the distant look on my face. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just happy to have you back...even if we are just friends." He smiled. I smiled back. I know...I'm completely dodging the college thing...but I don't want anymore conflicts between us at the moment.

"I'm happy to have you back too." He leaned down and kissed my forehead softly. We laid down on his bed, and fell asleep.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review!**

**#11- What was the score at championship game when the Wildcats won?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summer Love**

**An- Love you guys! I love reading the review I get. Trivia winner was **_charmedones65_**! They answered correctly with the answer of 68 to 67. Also, **_theroxetandtroyellalover, KayleeMae, FRUIT'LOOPSxx33, freakygeniusgirl12141, ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa, _**and**_ Corbin's My Man_** gave the correct answer! I'm skipping some time in this chapter. Not so much...but a bit. I also forgot to put in the answer for the trivia last chapter. It was the cowboy. I'm not too slap-happy with this chapter...let me know what you think**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12**

It had been exactly one week since Troy and I became 'just friends'. How I survived without dating him before, I don't know. This was pure torture. I miss his lips, his touch, smile,. I miss everything about him. Sure, we still talk and hangout...but not they way we used to. He's acing like he still doesn't know me. He won't touch me at all. It hurts, but I have to give him time. He said he'll trust, and I believe him. Currently, I'm lying on my bed with head stuffed into my pillow. I had remained in the postion for about three hours. The rset of the day was boring. I had nothing to do. Troy was 'busy' today. However, he would Taylor's sleepover. Funny how he was busy for the entire day but not busy enough to miss a sleepover. Call me crazy, but I think that he just didn't want to see me. I'd recieved my college letter telling me when I could go. I'm leaving in two days for Spellman...an all girl college. Johnny's idea. It was a great school, so I agreed to go. I hadn't told Troy though. I didn't know whether or not he would care...

"Gabi...you have to get up." Ricky was leaning aginst the door frame when I turned towards him. "Don't sit there all day like Johnny does."

"Johnny who?" I asked, pretending like I didn't know who he was talking about. Incaseyou were wondering, I haven't spoken to him in 9 days. It was didn't exist in my world. Ricky came over and pulled me out of my bed by the arm. "Why did you do that?!" I yelled, picking myself up from the floor.

"Maybe because I don't want my baby sister moping around for the rest of the summer because of a break-up?" It wasn't moping...more like just laying there life-lessly. He sat down on my bed and patted the spot next to him. I sighed and plopped down next to him. "I know you're sad about what with Troy. That's no reason to stop living your life." He was right. Howver, I started to cry. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Everything was so perfect. I ruined it all myself, and there is nothing that can fix it." I cried harder into his chest.

"Gabi...maybe, it was just summer love." I lifted my head and sent him a questioning look. "I mean, maybe it wasn't really meant to be. it was just something that happened in the summer and wasn't meant to go on any futher." I shook my head. What Troy and I had could last. He's my first love. It has to last...right? "Gabi, maybe it just happened to show you that not all guys are bad. They're not all like the others that you dated."

"It can't be. It has to mean more." I sat up straight up and wiped my tears. He gave me a sympathetic small half smile.

"I hate to say it...but it's happened to me too." He gave me a hug. "Then, you meet someone that you're supposed to be with...like me and Sharpay." He jokes. I laugh and hit him playfully. "Seriously, I just met this girl, Alex, she gets me. I think she might be the one I marry." I looked at him and smiled. He was happy. You could see it branded all over his face.

"How long?" There isn't a thing that I don't find out about Ricky.

"8 months." What?!

"You kept her from me for 8 months?! I need to meet her!" He laughed and shook his head.

"I promise you will before you go off for college." I smiled, satified with the answer. "Get ready to go. The sleepover thing starts in like 20 min." He instructed. I got up and packed my pjs. When everything was done, I turned out the lights and left for Taylor's.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Best friend! Hi! Come on in! Everyone's changin right now, so just go ahead." I smiled and nodded. I must've been the last to arrive since there were already 5 sleeping bags set up. I set up my sleeping bag next to a blue one and went to put on my bed clothes(picture in pro). I walked back into the room and it fell silent when I took my seat.

"What?" What were they staring at? "Do I have something on my face?" I start trying to wipe whatever it could be off. There is a snicker coming from my right. I turn and immediately lock eyes with Troy. Suddenly, I know why they were surprised.

"Gabi, you don't have anything on your face." He tells me. I smile sheepishly and looked down. We all started our conversations, until Chad announced he was bored. Of course he would be the one to say something.

"Well, how about we play Truth or Dare?" Zeke suggested. There was a series of 'sure' and 'okay' coming from everyone but me. I didn't say anything. "I'll go first!" He says. Please don't pick me! Please don't pick me! "Taylor." What a relief! "Truth or dare?" She ponders the choice a moment before answering.

"I pick Dare. This party needs some fun."

"I dare you to...kiss...Troy!" My mouthed dropped. Was he serious? I'm guessing he doesn't know that I still love him. She shruggs and pecks him on the lips.

"He didn't say what kind of kiss." She had a point. "I pick Shar."

"Truth." She answered simply. Taylor had a smirk. What could she be thinking?

"How far have you been with Zeke?" Wow! Definitely the type of question that I expected her to ask something so personal.

"Umm...hmm..." Was the question really that hard?

"Hurry up already!" Chad impatiently shouted. Sharpay was startled, but then gave her answer.

"Making out...a little touchy feely. That's it though." We were sorta shocked, but then again...it was Sharpay. "Troy." He seemed to be caught off guard.

"Uh...dare?"

"No one can get mad...after all, it is a dare." She had something planned. I knew it. "I dare you to strip all of your clothes until the game is over. You have to keep the off.." My head whipped toward Sharpay. I turned bright red. She knew that I'd always dreamed of seeing him...um...clothing less? Oh well, you get the point!

"Can I at least keep on my boxers?" She nodded. Taylor flicked on some music and he began to dance. He took off his clothes to the beat of the music. Its scary how well he can shake his hips. One by one, his clothes were shed and they fell to the floor. "Alrighty...I pick Gabi." I groaned. I didn't want to do anything.

"You guys pick for me." It didn't matter to me. I wasn't in the 'sleepover spirit' like everyone else.

"Oh! Make her do both!"Chad shouted.

"Okay, tell the truth, if you got to do your birthday over again, would you change anything?" Why did he have to ask that question. Especially when he knew the answer.

"I wouldn't change a thing. Except for what happened with Craig. It was the only thing that ruined my entire night. It didn't mean anything, but it cost me so much." I looked down with tears in my eyes. Although they were silent, I could feel Troy's eyes boring into my head. He knew it was a soft subject for me. "What's the dare?" I ask, my eyes remaining focused on the floor.

"Uh...help me out here guys." He told them. They all whispered to each other. Troy wasn't with them. He sat still next to me.

"We got one. We dare Gabriella to...make out with you. She can do anything she wants, and you have to go along with it." I felt my throat go dry. It was a dream come true, but it was over when I saw Troy shift uncomfortably. "You have to do it." I turned My body so that it was facing Troy's. He shifted and looked me straight in the eye. I leaned in, and pressed my lips against his. I made a mental note to thank the others. This would probably be the last time I got to do anything with Troy. I was going to make the best of it. I pushed my jacket off my arms, and wrapped my arms around his neck as his crept around my waist. For the first time, I slipped my tounge into his mouth. We stayed like that for a while before I gently pushed him back onto his sleeping bag. I straddled his hips, and ran my hands through his hair. He played with the hem of my tank top, and began to push it over my head. When it was off, he stopped and stared. He pushed back a stray hair and touched my lips. He carressed my cheek and gave me one last kiss.

"I think that's enough." I announce. I grab the jacket and zip it up...I couldn't find my tank top. "Chad, I dare you to kiss Zeke on the lips." I had to do something to take the attention off of myself and Troy.

"Oh hell no! I give you the dare that you want, and you make me kiss him?! So not cool." Chad shouts. I blushed. How did he know that I wanted that dare?

"Just get it over with!" Taylor snapped. We all laughed when the boys gave each other a quick peck and backed away. They wiped their mouths. "That was fun guys!" We all turned to watch the movies that she rented. I got up and walked away when everyone was asleep.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There was a cool breeze that night. I felt it when the wind blew. It was refreshing. I stood there on the deck of Taylor's pool. "Need some company?" I heard Troy's voice ask. All I did was nod.

"Sorry about the dare. I didn't mean to get carried away." Yes I did. I couldn't let him know that. He chuckled.

"It's okay. It was only a dare." That stung a little. "So, I met this girl today. She's really nice." I felt my heart break. Had he found someone else?

"That's...wonderful." I kept my eyes focused on the ripples in the water.

"Yeah. Her name is Maggie. She's going to Rider with me." He seemed excited when he was talking about er.

"That's great." I was trying to sound happy, but I knew I failed...horribly. "Is that who you wer with _all_ day today?" I knew the second the words came out of my mouth, that I'd said the wrong thing.

"Gabi, she's only my friend. We're not dating."

"What makes you think I care?" I snapped. I knew I used the wrong tone of voice. He gave a dry laugh.

"The way you kissed me. The way you're not looking at me now. The tone in your voice." He turned and stared.

"Can you blame me? I'm still in love with you. I know that what we have is not just 'summer love'."

"What?" Same reaction I had to the phrase.

"It's Ricky's saying. It means that what we have was meant for only a few months. I know that it was meant to last much longer than that." I turned towards him.

"Maybe. But...I think that we just stay friends." I'm beginning to hate the word 'friends'. I wasn't going to give up.

"Okay, but you have to tell me that you didn't feel anything when we kissed. I'm gonna trust your answer. No matter what I really think. After all, you were the one that said, 'You can't have a relationship without trust'." I know, using his words against him was wrong...but I needed him to be honest.

"I felt something...but..." He trailed off. Whenever he was silent, it killed me. I could never tell what was going on inside his head. "I'm always going to feel something for you. You're my first love. I need to see what's out there, and so do you. I love you Gabi, but we're just now growing up. We're going out on our own. It's a big difference. There's gonna be tons of things for us to try. We might outgrow each other." He was right. In some ways.

"Fine. I'm done. I'm done fighting for us if you're not gonna fight too. You keep thinking about the negatives." I was fed up. I wasn't going to be the only one trying to make things work, if he wasn't going to help out.

"Gabi I-"

"It's Gabriella." When I said it, I wanted to take it back. I'd never made him call me Gabriella. He sighed.

"Gabriella, I'm leaving in three days. I don't want us to be on a bad note."

"Three days?! When were you going to let me know? Were you just going to leave over night?" I lost it. My eyes were getting teary. My vision was blury.

"Gabriella...we were really on a bad note. That would've made things worse."

"Troy! You're going all the way to New Jersey! You're leaving in three days. Did you think it would be better if you told me the day before?!"

"When were you going to tell me that you were leaving for Spellman before that?!" He was furious. I choked.

"H-how did you find out?"

"Your mom told my parents. They were planning something, and they had to pick a day. The point is, that you didn't let me know when you found out. What were you planning on doing?"

"I was planning on...I don't know" I sighed. "Maybe...you're right. Maybe we'll out grow eachother." He shook his head.

"Maybe as lovers, but never as friends." We smiled at each other and he gave me a huge hug. I teared up again. "Let's go back to sleep." I follow him into the house, and we slipped into our sleeping bags.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- Don't hate me! There's Troyella in the next chapter! As you can tell...this story's almost over. I do have plans for a sequel though. After 'Click Here' sequel...or maybe during. I haven't decided. **

**Review!**

**#12- Who is listening when Troy says,"**_This is the most fun that I have had on vacation!_**"?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summer Love**

**An- Don't worry! Troyella is back people. Lol. The story is not over. It has like a chapter left, and there will be a sequel...i think. The sequel to my other stroy will be up soon. Like, tomorrow. If nothing goes wrong. Bearwith me, there's been a lot going on here. The trivia was actually a trick question. No one was listening, because Gabriella already walked away. Poor Troy...he was talking to the air. The winner was **_.Charmzi._**! Also, **_ilovetoplaybball, KayleeMae, freakygenuisgirl12141, theroxetandtroyellalover, hsm450, LaurFoSho, ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa, nothin but troyella, charmedones65, hsmchick101, __hsmisdabest,_ _LIL BIT 101, _**and **_HSMHP _**gave the correct answer.**

**Disclaimer: You get the point**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13**

"Do you think they're back together?"

"After that kiss, they'd be crazy not to. It made me wanna get with her!" Chad attempted to whisper, as Taylor smacked him on the head. "Ouch! I was joking!"

"No you weren't!" She exclaimed, hitting him once more. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw the stupid grins on their faces.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked. They pointed to me waist, and I noticed Troy's arms were wrapped around me. "Oh." I tried to move, but he only pulled me closer. That caused them to start giggling. I shot them a glare, and they stopped. "Help me."

"Troy!" Chad yelled, and Troy shot up from his sleeping bag.

"What is wrong with you Chad?!" He shouted, clearly angry that he'd been woken up.

"Well, Gabriella wanted to get up, but _your_ arms were around her. You kept pulling her closer when she moved away." He stated simply. Troy looked at me and gave a half smile.

"Sorry." He spoke quietly. He was embarrassed.

"So...are you back together?" I didn't want to answer. The memories of the night before flooded into my head. It made me upset just thinking about it.

"Guys, we're just friends. What happened was just an accident. It didn't mean anything." I pushed Troy's away and walked towards the bathroom. "I have to get home to finish packing." I told them. I know it might seem asthough I was angry, because of the way I responded, but I'm perfectly fine. I walked into Taylor's private bathroom, and closed the door. I heard them chattering, but I couldn't bring myself to listen. I didn't have the time. I'd be leaving in exactly 24 hours. I decided not to change my clothes. I washed my face and returned to where everyone else was.

"Gabriella...why don't you just spend the day with us. I'm sure your mom will finsh everything for you."

"I really think I should do it...she might...put things in the wrong bag." I know, I was just making excuses.

"Gabriella, we just want to spend one last day with you. You don't have to make excuses. If you don't want to spend it with us...then just say it." I felt guilty.

"I'll spend it with all of you." I said, mustering up the fakest smile I could. "Besides, who knows when we'll see each other again." They all cheered. I tried. The truth was, I was going to miss them. Goodbyes were always hard for me. "Let me call my mom to tell her." I walked away, but not to far. I was dialing the number when I heard their voices again.

"Yes! Now you get more time Troy!" That's all I heard. I couldn't listen to more because my mother picked up. I filled her in on the day, and she agreed.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We spent hours swimming in Tay's pool. Then, we all went out to eat at Wendy's afterwards, which is where we are now. "Guys, we have to go..like now." Taylor said to everyone. We all got up. "No! Just us. You and Troy need to stay." So much for spending it with all of them.

"Guys, I already told you that we're not together." How many times do I have to say it?

"We know. We just need you guys to be at Troy's house at eight o-clock. Dress nice." What were they planning? I gave Troy a quizzical look and he shrugged. I turned back and they were already out the door. Troy and I sat in silence for a few minutes...before he broke it.

"Okay, we have eight hours before we have to go to my house for some reason. We can sit here in silence, or we can have fun." He reasoned. I kept my eyes focused on the half-eaten burger in fron of me. "Gabriella, I know you're upset with me, but I'm gonna miss you like hell. You're my best friend. I really don't want us to be strangers. I can't stand i when you don't talk to me. Can't we just put all of our bad feelings aside and have fun like we did...before we started dating. Or even after we started dating." I looked at him and smiled. He was right. I needed some fun.

"You still owe me a rematch." He seemed shocked that I'd spoken to him.

"Basketball? Are you sure you want to lose again?" He joked. I gave a playfull smirk.

"Bring it on!" We threw away our trash and headed to the park. Once we were there, started to play. Troy taught me how fake right and break left. I learn something new almost everyday from him. When the game finally began, I beat him. Not by much, but it was an accomplishment. The score was 31-30. "Ha! In your face, Bolton!" I shout, extremely happy over my win. Troy was sprawled out on the grass near the court.

"By one point! And only because I'm full of Wendy's." He laughed, as I did. We both smiled. "What do you want to do now?" I sat down next to him and thought.

"Well, we have about six hours left." I suddenly got an idea. "Race ya to the swings!" I yelled. He sprang up from his position and chased me. When he caught up, he lifted me into the air and spun with me in his arms. I laughed happily as he carried me over to the swings.

"It's a tie." He say smiling. This boy is too smart for his own good. I could figure a way out though.

"Push me." He gave me an 'are you serious?' look. I shook my head and he sighed. "Please? It's like my last day here. I won't be able to do this with you for like 3 months or something." He glared at me in a playful way and gave me a gentle push.

"There." He's not getting off so easily.

"Oh...you're definitely not as strong as I thought you were." I joked. Knowing him, He would come back and push. That's just what he did. He got on his swing once I was high enough. We laughed and talked about everything, even if we'd already spoken about it before. "I'm gonna jump off." I inform him.

"Okay. On three." He teakes my hand in his, "One...Two...Three!" We yell as we fly into the air. We land with a thud. "Ow. That hurt." He told me as we both groan in pain.

"Yeah. What do you want to do now?" He put a hand on his chin and pretended to think hard. I giggled.

"Let's walk around. You could tell me more things about that college." For a minute, I completely forgot that I was even going away. He pulled me up from the ground, and we walked. I told him about Spellman being an all girl college, and I swear I heard him say 'thank goodness'. I brushed it off though. He told me about Rider and how he got a scholarship for sports. I congradulated him. "Woah!" He exclaimed, flipping open his cell. "We have to get ready. Could I change at your house?" I nod, and he smiles greatfully. "I'll get some clothes and meet you there." We part paths and head home.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey," I hear from behind me. I turn and see Troy coming in from my balcony. "Need some help?" He asks nervously. He was referring to zipping up my dress. I nod sheepishly, and he walks over. He was wearing a red button up, and some black dress pants. When he reaches me, I feel his fingers graze over my bare back. I close my eyes and let the touch linger on my skin. I didn't hear the sound of the zipper anymore, but I felt his breath on my neck. I sighed, and that was what caused me to snap awake from my little dream world. "Ready to go?" I nod and he takes my hand. Sweaty palms again. I hate this 'friendship' thing.

When we arrive to his house, we ring the doorbell. "My, don't you both look adorable!" Mrs. Bolton exclaims. "Come in, Everyone's in the dining room." We follow her directions and enter the dark room.

"Mom? Why is it so dark in here?" Troy questons. Suddenly, the lights flick on and at least 10 people yell surprise. We gasp, delighted with the surprise. My eyes look around, and see the 'We'll Miss You' banner hanging. "Wow! This is so...unexpected." Troy took the words right out of my mouth. I didn't have a clue as to why we were here until now.

"Well, Gabriella's leaving tomorrow and you're leaving after that. We're all gonna miss you so much that we decided to throw a party...for both of you." My eyes were teary.

"Guys...this is so sweet. I'm really gonna miss all of you." I told them sincerly.

"Woah! Don't break out the water works yet, Montez" Chad spoke,"We didn't even start the party. Crank up the music Zeke!" He shouts. Everyone laughs in unison, and we start dancing. That ended an hour into the party. Sad...I know. Taylor was telling a story about pudding, which we all laughed at. Then, everyone moved on to teasing me because I was upset that Chad stole the last piece of Chocolate Chip cheesecake. It meant a lot to me.

"Oh! I know! Let's have a talent show!" Sharpay squeals. We all agree since have nothing better to do. "Okay, so my talent is accessorizing." She announces as the boys groan. I however find this very interesting, and I began to take notes. When finished, it was Zeke's turn. He taught us how to make the perfect filling for homeade struddels. Half an hour later, it was Chad's turn. Troy decided to nudge me. I turned, and he signaled to leave. I shook my head 'yes' and we slipped out of the room silently. When raced upstairs to his room, and closed the door.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"That was pure punishment." He jokes. I giggle and he smiles. "So, you scared about leaving."

"Like hell." I answer quickly. "This is gonna be the first time I'm away from my family. I love them all. Out on my own..."

"Is such a scary place?" I love the way he completes my thoughts. "Promise me you'll keep in touch."

"Of course. Troy, nothing in the world will keep me from talking to you. You're my best friend." I meant it. He smiles warmly and pulls me into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you like crazy." I whisper softly in his ear. He pulls away and kisses me. I was shocked, but I found myself relaxing into the kiss. He brought his hands up to my face and pulled back. We locked eyes and he spoke.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I lean in and kiss him passionately. He deepens the kiss when he pulls me closer. When his tounge brushed against my lips, I felt a tingling sensation. I opened my mouth and our tounges were dancing with each other. He lifted my legs up so that they were around his waist. I was lifted up into the air and I didn't come down until I touched his bed. He planted small kisses on my neck and I moaned. I knew where this was going. I was ready. I pulled off his shirt and started on his belt. "Are you sure?" He asked patiently. I'm glad he was ready.

"I'm sure. I'd rather my first time be right here with you, than some random guy at a house party." He nods. He slids my dress slowly off of my body. That night, Troy and I showed our love for each other...even if we weren't together...yet.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy and I lay in his bed wrapped in his blue sheets. Our clothes were scattered all over the room. We couldn't care less. We had the lights turned off. I cuddled up close, and rested my head on his chest. He brought an arm up and began to outline little designs on my back. "Gabi?"

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean that we're together?" I hadn't really thought about it. It makes since to be with him now though.

"Of course. I want to at least try and make us work. If it doesn't...then we move on. We have to try."

"I agree. I was scared last night. When I said those things...all I could think about was messing up everything and never talking again." I leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm scared too. We can get through this together though. We're stong enough." He grins and kisses me passionately again. The last 30 min. was beginning to repeat itself when the door burst open.

"HOLY SHIT!" We turn and see the scrunched up faces of our families and friends. "GABRIELLA JOY MONTEZ! YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW!" My brother yells. "TROY ANTHONY BOLTON! IF YOU EVER SO MUCH AS LOOK AT MY BABY SISTER AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR PENIS OFF!" Do you think Johnny was mad when he screamed that? No? You're right. He was furious...and how did he know Troy's middle name? Oh no! My brother is a stalker!

"Umm...we came up because it was your turn Troy. We see you're a little busy, so we'll just wait until you both get dressed." Mr. Bolton explains.

"Gabriella! Clothes. Now." Johnny ordered.

"I will...when I find them." I mumbled, which caused Troy to laugh. I giggle along with him.

"Are you laughing lover boy?!" Johnny shouts. Troy stayed calm. He didn't even flinch.

"Hush Johnny! Let's go so she can get dressed." My mom spoke. Gotta love mom.

"MOM! How can you be so calm?! You just walked in on your daughter having sex!" He snapped.

"Oh, like I haven't walked in on all my children?" She must have nightmares. They finally leave and Troy and I burst out in laughter.

"That's something we'll always remember." I joked. Troy laughed and we got dressed. We headed down toward the others holding hands.

"Seperate." Johnny demanded when he spotted us. We glanced at each other, and held on tighter. "I hope you used protection." My eyes widened. Had we? I couldn't remember. I looked to Troy and he nodded. A wave a relief went through me.

"Let's just enjoy what's left of Gabriella's last day!" Sharpay and Taylor exclaim before pulling me away. I noticed Troy being yanked by Chad and Zeke "How was it?!" They ask excited.

"Like a dream come true." They shriek and give me hugs. I smile, because on the inside...I was grinning like a fool.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- One Chapter left:(**

**Review!**

**#13- What was the nickname of the graduate in 1995? (When Troy said mean things about Gabriella)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summer Love**

**An- This chapter is dedicated to everyone. You've all reviewed and made it so wonderful. Thanx so much. There will be a sequel to this. It'll probably be going on while 'Message Sent' is. For the trivia, the answer was thunder clap. Most people got that. I'm not going to list who did and who didn't. It'd make me even more sad. **

**Disclaimer: I'm already sad, don't make me say it...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14-Gabriella's Departure**

This is it. This is the day that I leave home. I should be happy and excited...but I'm only sad and afraid. I don't want to leave my family yet, but if I don't go now I'll never be able to leave. I lay in my bed thinking about all of the memories I've had so far. They seem pretty good. "Gabriella, it's time." I hear my mother. Her voice was shakey, as if she was going to cry. I don't remeber her crying at all when Ricky and Johnny went away. I took a deep breath and got up from my bed. I pulled on the sweats that Troy gave me the night before. Taking one last look around, I exit my room. "Are you sure you want to go? We could always find a nice community college around here." My mother suggested. I know how she felt. Like she was losing me. I shook my head and gave her a hug.

"I have to do this mommy. I have to learn to take care of myself." I whispered. She started to sob. I could feel my heart breaking. I hadn't seen her cry since dad died. I hated to see her so upset. "I'll be home for every break. I promise I will." She nodded and released me.

"Gabi, could I drive you to the airport...alone?" I heard Johnny asking. It sounded as if he was scared. I looked to my mother for approval. When she quietly answered 'yes', I followed him out of the door.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"If this is another one of those 'You're not dating Troy Bolton' talks I swear I'll-"

"I'm gonna miss you." That shut me up quick. I didn't know what to say. "Gabriella, I didn't mean to hurt you. The night of your birthday, when you said you wanted to hurt me made me think. I thought about eveything I've done, and I'm so sorry. I spent my entire summer trying to make you miserable." Are those tears in his eyes? "I should've let you be happy. I know you're growing up, but when I look at you, I still see my beautiful baby sister. I can't promise that I'll like you dating guys like Ben and Dan," Did he have to bring up boyfriends 1 and 2? "but, I'd love for you to date people like Troy. He's a good guy." Finally he see that! I lean over and hug him tightly, as we walk toward the car. "I promise, whoever you decide to date, I'll _try_ to support you." I smile and let him free from my grasp. The tears are still there. It makes me want to cry. "I still don't want to walk in on you having sex ever ever again. Very disturbing." He joked as I punched him in the arm and laughed.

"Thanks Johnny. I'm gonna miss you too." He helps me into the truck where all of my bags are loaded. As he inserts the key into the ignition, we hear voices.

"Wait!"

"Stop!"

"You Can't leave yet!"

"Gabriella Wait!" I recognise them. My friends. They came!

"GUYS! You came?"

"Of course we did. There is no way that we'd let you go without saying goodbye." They're awesome.

"I love you all. I promise I'll come see you when I get home." We all share a group hug. Then, Chad brings a small box from his back.

"We want you to have this." I opened the box while it was still in his possession. I smiled when I saw all of the pictures from the past summer. "Whenever you feel lonely and miss everyone, just look through these." I opened my mouth to protest. "We've made copies for everyone." I accept the box and pull each of them into a hug. Tears were in all of our eyes.

"Bye." I say softly. They all wave as I get back into the already running truck. Buckling my seat belt, I feel a single tear fall. I wipe it away and look back at my friends. They wave as they retreat back to their car. I turn to Johnny and he gives me a sad smile. "let's go."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We're here." Johnny says. Right now, I have a mix of emotions. Excitement, because this is a new chapter in my life. Sadness, because I'm leaving my friends and family. Happiness, because I get more freedom. It seems like everything was put into slow motion the very minute I entered the airport. The voices over the intercom were hard to make out. Everyone was walking so slow. It seemed as if I was the fastest person in the world besides Johnny. "We'll have to wait until they call your flight number." I snapped back into reality and followed him. As soon as we turned the corner into the waiting area, I noticed something. The people there were people that were close to me. They all stood in a line and smiling. Everyone was there...except for Troy. The strange part was that his paents were. Him not being there hurts...but maybe sayong goodbye is too hard for him. I plastered a fake smile on my face and jogged over.

"What are you all doing here?" They all smiled and looked at Mr. Bolton.

"Well, we knew that we were all going to miss you. We weren't sure who got to say goodbye, so we all decided to meet up here." I smiled. "Troy's-" He began to say. He was interuppted by a voice.

"Troy's right here." I whipped around to see Troy standing there with a bouquet of daffadils. He opened his arms wide and I ran over to him. He gave me a warm embrace and whispered,"Did you really think that I would let you leave without saying goodbye?" I shook my head as he held me closer. We stayed like that for a while before rejoining our friends. "Sorry I'm late guys." Chad scoffed.

"We all know you _had_ to be the one with the fancy unexpected entrance. And the flowers! Geez! You just _had_ to upstage all!" Chad exclaimed as Taylor smacked him on the arm. We all laughed at his little outburst.

"Chad, he didn't upstage anyone. I love that you're all here. It makes me feel better." He seems satified with my answer.

"Gabi, I'd like you to meet Alex. Alex, this is my sister Gabriella." I smiled. I saw the twinkle in his eye when he looked at her.

"It's nice to finally meet you Gabriella. Ricky talks so much about you. I love your hair." I like her already.

"It's nice to meet you too. We'll have to talk more when I come back home to visit." She agreed and walked back over with him. Troy took my hand and lead me away as everyone else began to talke again.

"I love you." He tells me. "I know that we're gonna try and make this work. If something should ever happen, don't throw away this necklace." He said reffering to the gold key around my neck. "You'll always have my heart. No matter what. I want it to stay that way." I lean in and kiss him sweetly.

"You'll always have my heart too." We sit down on a nearby bench and cuddle. Minutes later, my flight number is called. "I have to go." I head over and say my goodbyes to everyone there. When I get to Ricky, I whisper, "It wasn't just summer love' in his ear as he grins. I walk back to Troy. Tears are in the both of our eyes. One escapes and slides down my cheek as Troy wipes it away. We lean in and kiss each other passionately, never wanting to let go. We don't break away until they call my flight number again. We're out of breath and he gives me one last short, sweet kiss. "I love you Troy Anthony Bolton."

"I love you Gabriella Joy Montez." We let go of each other as Ricky and Johnny hand me my bags. I sling them onto my shoulder and begin to walk down the corridor. I fold my arms and keep my head down.

"Ticket please." The attendant says. I show her my ticket and she lets me in. This is it. I know it might seem weird, but I'm not alone. My dad is right next to me. wherever I go...he'll always be there, watching over me. I take my seat and begin to think again. I thought of all the fights and arguments. I thought of all the good times I've had. I'm begining a new chapter in life. I couldn't be more scared and excited. I'll never forget this past summer. It's the summer of my first love, and I'll never forget it.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It's over! I wanna cry! I love this story. I'm going to do a sequel for it too. I love all of your reviews so much! This story got 350+ reviews. It's all thanx to you! I'll add more soon. Here is the summary for the sequel. Let me know what you think!**

**_Meant To Last: Troy Bolton is back home after 5 years of college. Everything is going well for him, until he runs into his first love. When they begin to rekindle th old flame, will Troy realize his true feelings? Will Gabriella feel the same? What will happen when she brings a surprise home? Was it meant to last? (troyella)sequel to Summer Love_**

**Review!**

**Thanx**

**Mare**


End file.
